Quiet Ones
by LOL1945
Summary: A bond and understanding between the quiet tones in Rainbow Six lead to the strong ties between men as brothers and teammates. All put in the test as one of the team might have "turned" and endangering the geopolitical status and goes for hunt to withhold the destruction of what would come. (WILL BE CONTINUED)
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first fanfic about R6, specifically Siege. I just love to play the game and I decided to create stories about the characters. Anyway, without any further, I present the first chapter.

 **Prologue**

After Barlett, the team received prominent praise from the citizen of nations all over the world. A headline for the public, assurance to the citizen from the gripping terror of terrorist. The grow bigger by the count of a few nations joining their cause even more. Canada became the first to join after Barlett while the US added another personal from different institution which specialize in Middle East terrorism warfare, Brazil and Japan in the other hand remain in the consideration of their respective houses whether to send their own personal for the team. All eyes glanced to the team and the whole world expect a protector to keep them safe in the lullaby.

At London, Mute was packing a few items he borrowed from the SIS to fill his needs in his own personal project. Mute able to received most of the classified technologies by the help of his associates and by becoming a new golden boy for the SAS due to his capability in becoming the most versatile operators among others. His "Moni" signal distruptor often lift the upper hand of the team in defense strategy. From halting a breach from the wall and windows, the Moni never stop to save the lives of everyone from the lurking danger from unconventional strike and Mute often hailed as savior a few times due to his device.

But with such honorary praised, often he kept himself shut for himself and concentrate on things he wanted to do alone. Throughout his stay in the barracks at Hereford, three per quarter of the day spent in the workshop, fixing and crafting more of Moni and spend a few moments of his training to fix the gear of his fellow teammates. They cycle never break even throughout the weekdays when Six give the green cards for the team to spend the night strolling around Her Majesty's Capital. The man always shuts from the outside world since high school.

The packing had finished, he's ready to take everything to the workshop back at the barracks when a call delayed his move.

"Mark!" Shouted the voice from his tail as he ready to lift the boxes and head out from the equipment room.

"Hey Thompson." He replied softly while the man closing in to his reach.

"So, you're going out now?" Thompson asked the Mute which wanted to go back to the barracks in a rush.

"Yeah. I have to go back now or Six will kick my ass for the third time in these past two months." curtly Mute replied.

"What a troublemaker you are mate…." Thompson commented.

"Well, don't you have any more papers to fill with since MI6 nor MI5 doesn't serve license to kill to their agents?" Mute going in sarcasm with hopes to cut the conversation quick.

"Haha real funny Mark…. Well then, I'm just gonna let you off now….." Thompson in a high tone raised the path for Mute. Mute walked with all of his equipments and made his way through the hallway while Thompson followed him from behind.

"Unless… You wanted to know the reason I wanted to see you." Thompson whispered in his ear.

"Cut the bollocks and tell me!" Mute grows impatient by Thompson's attitude.

"Don't need to shut mate please. Anyway, you see the girl in the info desk the moment you step in the building?" Thompson continued to his means, knowing disturbing Mute even more would upset the man.

"Rose…... A scots from her accent and appeared to be the golden face of the agency as she has a model face and friendly greet for the newcomer. Yes I saw her and what seems about it?"

Mute replied with holding his impatience.

"She saw you a few times today and it appears you gave her an impression. In short, she wanted to meet you and see if things could bring a bond in between. So, she wanted me to hand you this." Thompson continued his means and handed Mute a piece of paper with a phone number.

"I see….. Tell her I might be busy in a couple of weeks and wait for me to proceed to say 'I'm not interested, sorry'." Mute replied.

"What the hell mate! You're not gay, are you? She's the girl that everyone in the agency wanted to ride on and you just say no when you're the only guy that she interested in." Thompson was highly offended as he the one of the lads which kept pushing himself the girl and failed in every way he could possibly imagine.

"Thompson. I'm straight as an arrow and I'm just not interested with her, no but and no any excuse at all." Mute straighten the issue in curt as he eager leave.

"Okay….. But don't throw the number and try to call her once will ya mate. She expected you to call and she would be on her phone all day for you, so just call her alright mate?" Thompson urged Mute to save the least of the grace for the girl.

"Fine… I guess I could make a phone call." Mute replied shortly. He put the number in his back pocket.

"Anyway, I'm off to go now. I'll see you later mate." Mute went back with his walk and proceeded to the hallway which would bring him outside.

"Right I'll see ya too….. What a crazy kid." Thompson leaved the premises and back to his office.

At the barrack in Hereford, Fuze finished his assignment to clean the weapons of all the team as punishment for dismissing a shooting practice. He went back to his chamber which he shared with his three others fellow Spetznaz. Inside, Tachanka was sleeping on his bed and Glaz was on the verge of finishing the details of the painting he had been working on for the past five days.

Glaz noticed the arrival of his fellow countrymen while adding a dark green on the edge of his canvas.

"You clean my Dragunov in a right way?" Glaz asked.

"Da. Just like you instructed. I have made sure it won't be a trouble when you use it."Fuze answered.

"I know that. I trust you won't screw it because if you do, I'll have you clean it for the rest of the year." Glaz firmly giving his gratitude through hardship words.

"Da comrade." Fuze replied. He leaned and sat in the bed beside Glaz and saw the painting. A grassland with a few hills on the horizon, filled with the wreckage of WW2 era tanks, mostly the prominent Russian T-34 tanks and German's Tiger, all in the eyes of the viewer and raised the aura of the battle for the motherland.

"Are you painting the Battle of Kursk comrade?" Fuze asked.

"Very spot on Shuhrat. The largest and biggest tank battle in the history of mankind as thousands of our armies breakthrough the German's offense in the outskirts of Kursk. I decided to paint this for the victory day which I will send this painting to my friend in the national art gallery for all the men to see, the struggle of our grandfathers to bring oppression away from our land." Glaz telling Fuze the story of his painting.

"From the looks of it, we can't let out The boys from GSG-9 to see it, they might get offended." Fuze being sarcastic.

"I don't think they will Shuhrat and I'm sure they will consider this as my another masterpiece as usual." Glaz broke the sarcasm with serious reply.

"I can see why it will be called masterpiece. The life of painters are far lenient the soldiers like us. Why would you take the hardship of taking a man's life and letting a piece of yourself falling in despair?" Shuhrat questioned Glaz's motive of becoming a soldier.

"Comrade, as a friend, you have gained my trust and I will tell my story which I never tell anyone. But before we get started, I really need your help first." answered Glaz.

"What do you need Timur?" Fuze asked.

"Just a few bottles of water. My throat is really dry after hours of sitting and painting." Glaz proceed his means to Fuze.

"Okay. I also need a few water as well." Fuze raised himself back up and went to do the favor while Glaz waited in his stance.


	2. A Humble Cause

As nothing I would like to talk about, here I present the next chapter of the story

 **A Humble Cause**

Walking through the dim city lights, IQ with Bandit walked back to the city bus for the needs in return to the barracks after their well spent days in London. Side by side, they talked and laughed by the bleak of a night. The dinner at the Irish Pub put them in the stance where life could have been far more easier and lenient if they had not decide to fulfill the call of duty of Germany. Empathy growth by every mission all the team take, but a few took it further to the sense of caring and honor between their relations and I'm this case, a care far by preserved the togetherness of the Germans.

"Dominic, I have to say I'm impressed with your impersonation of Thatcher. He really loves to push everyone on the verge." Said IQ commenting on Bandit's last joke.

"I believe his moral conviction doesn't have any effect on me since mine are long attached inside me. I've done things which I'm not proud of….. Some are a Shocker to everyone!"

replied Dominic as he kept giving another round to IQ.

"I see what you did there Dom! Don't get to cocky about it! My scanner always see every tech. Too bad it can't see the android inside Mute!" IQ continued with their joyful conversation.

"Hahahaha right!" Bandit exclaimed.

"Speaking of Mute. I believe I owe him a few rounds of the finest Bavarian Beer for saving my ass every time my electrical device easily wiped by the terrorist." said Bandit contemplating the service of Mute for him.

"I believe he can take your place and mine if he wanted to. I know he's very resourceful and all, but it doesn't gives him the right to skip practice with reasons of 'researching and enhancing tech'! I mean I also work hard at the team and I'm pretty sure I could have made the same reason. I'm an MIT and CalTech graduate! That doesn's take a walk in the park with bike to get in those education!" IQ started to rant her envy to Mute's privilege.

"Alright Monika. You need to calm yourself and don't take him for granted. He did finish school at twelve and enter engineering college at fourteen. It took a genius for taking that massive pressure in life. But yeah, I agree he shouldn't have more privilege than us." Dominic calmed IQ back to her steady state.

"Beside Monika, you always be a champion in a man's vacant heart." Bandit giving her reassurance.

"Who? Elias? I know he always wanted to flash his feelings but the lights aren't bright enough from the start." IQ replied.

"You're so funny Monika…. You know I'll catch a grenade for you, if Marius hasn't came and throwing the pie!" Bandit continued the joke.

"By the way, speaking of Marius, he's a bit similar with Mute. Just that he often miss a joke in conversation and a bit arrogant maybe because humility definitely not a trait in him." Bandit stating his opinion regarding his fellow teammate.

"Ja… You know Dom, about Mute, I actually never what he look like. In fact, I rarely see him, just a few glanced and shadows but I don't ever take a good look at his mug. And as for Marius, he could be a it rude sometimes with his attitude because he often miss some jokes and also pretty loud in conversation. It's just really rude for me, I don't know if it's rude for anyone." said IQ.

"I guess everyone has their moments…. Anyway, let's go. I don't want Thatcher to blimp off the lights we have today." Dominic replied and IQ replied in chuckled.

Closing in to the parking space where Dominic park his sedan, they were ambushed by a group of local gangbangers. They were targeted for a while and the gang encircled them by a flick. All six of them and two equipped with knives, one with a bat, and the rest with their improvised shanks and boards Dominic out IQ aside to his back and cover her as they were out in a tight squeeze by the six gang members.

"You Fascist bastards both of ya! Yer both don't have the rights to live in this land! We driven you off and get you people kept comin!" yelled the gang leader and continued with a long rant on how his ancestor struggled to beat the Germans in the warfare.

"Anyway! Me and the lads could skip the night for both of ya if the price is right! Say two hundred quids and we'll let both of ya off the hook." The gang leader ended his lectured.

"Dominic….. What do you have in mind?" IQ asked as she worries herself and Bandit for their well being in the unbalanced match.

"The sting operation in Hell Angels won't let me down. So just stay and let me do all the slapping and dancing." whispered Bandit in hope to comfort her.

"But….." IQ wanted to stop him, but it's too late as he stepping his toes further to the middle.

"So English Mates! I still have some dignity left so I would say no to your offer and all of you should scram before I'm going into a rage mode!" Bandit theathened the gang.

"What a crazy cunt! Finish him boys!" The gang leader shouted.

"You ask for this!" Bandit whispered.

Back at Hereford, Doc was patching an injured recruit from the last mission and checking on the hostages the team rescued two days earlier. The rescue attempt was volatile with hostages being a human shield and some of the shots fired by both of the terrorists and the team are a hit for a few hostages and if it's not a hit, it had surely left a scar in life, especially one of the hostage which was only nine year old girl. He spent all days and nights after the rescue, reviewing the condition of his now patients and consoling people to prepare their lives away from the lurking fear and trauma, though he did gives a special time for himself with the young nine year old by playing tea and bears while checking for any signs of health issues for the future. He was happy with his job and perceived as the holy call to take on a gamble against death to save the lives of many. A man destined with his talents already spends more in luxurious mansion, sports cars, and women, but a true savior call resist him from the temptation of becoming a wealthy private doctors and out in the fields of war-torned countries with Medicines Sans Frontieres.

However, as an angel he is, he still a human being. A human being which needed a rest aged the long work of checking his patients before they were all transferred to hospital after screening from Six and a few SIS agents. He made his way to the GIGN chambers when a glimpse Fuze carried two glass of waters entered the Spetznaz chambers. Curious, Doc decided to take a peek in the Spetznaz to see what Fuze up to do for he rarely see Fuze I'm the base other than medbay of routine injuries in almost every deployments.

He slid his vision through the crack in the door as it's not properly caused and saw only Tachanka sleeping on his bed. He then heard a few Russian chats coming in from the other side and out of his peripheral visions. His curiosity sipped in through his mind and he decided to fulfill the agitation.

As a gentlemen, he knocked the door first to acknowledge his arrival to the occupants.

"Come in." Glaz replied to the knock.

"So Shuhrat, Timur, what are you guys doing here? Everyone is outside in the recreation room, maybe except Alex here that's been sleeping for the whole night." Doc continued his means.

"I wanted to tell a stories about a part of my life as a soldier. I guess you can listen to this story as well. I trust the doctor and patient bond will keep this in between us only, right?" Glaz accepted Doc's preposition.

"Oui. I won't tell your stories to anyone if it's in your liking." replied Doc. He walker towards them and took a seat in the bed beside Glaz.

"Okay. So here I start."

"When I was a child, I dreamed the arts and beauty of Russian culture. I spent most of time reading books like Anne Karenina and paint the dock in my hometown in the cold Vladivostok. At a few times, I often skipped my school during winter and went to the outskirts of the city, capturing the glimpse of the natural portrayal of beautiful winter. All the whites and livings in one picture as a family, bonding in as the nature took the course in adding the aesthetics. My life was simple back then as being a great painter was my greatest wish and during those time, I opposed many students in painting competition in the city. Almost of those money went to my family and always I leave a few for the charity because so wanted to lift the favor and odds of those who have lack of those."

"That all changed when I was in my home, adding a few details in my painting while watching the TV and there….. I saw the massacre in Beslan. All those children in my age lost their lives by terrorists for the sake of 'freedom' in their own accord. A very graphic scene of blood spilled around the feet of the Spetznaz and I was touched….. I soon realized the call in my heart… The call to defend the weak against the lurking terror of terrorism and oppression with no liable reasons nor outcomes. So, I rested my brush for a few years and diverted my future as a soldier to protect my fellow weak countrymen and I started at Khabarovsk. I worked my way around to the top and enter Spetznaz where I deployed into my first war in South Ossetia in a mere two months of transfer. At the war, I took my stance to save the civilians first before going in in which I often get troubled by my superior at first. But never took their words to the hurt and they could waste their best marksman away from the war. By time, I was known by the people there as a savior and often they congratulate me or just wanted to find me to see my looks. After the war, I waited for another time to be deployed to the place where I could save people and now, I'm happy to enter the rainbow team and meet new comrades with the same vision and purpose. So….. That's my story here." Glaz ended his story. Both Fuze and Doc were amazed by the life of the team best marksman. Fuze amazed by how the depth of a man's emphaty to tragedy could stir the dream of his life while Doc contemplates how his life isn't very different from Glaz.

"I know both of you have better stories in life and I would love to hear it someday. And especiallyyou Doctor since I wanted to know the life a doctor in Doctor Without Borders." Glaz being humbled to everyone.

"Oui. Someday I will tell you my part of the story." Doc replied.

In a sudden nod, they turned their head by a shout from the door.

"Hi lads. Any of you see Bandit or IQ?" Thatcher asked the mens.

"No. I don't see them because you made me to clean everyone's weapons." Fuze giving the nod of his displeasure in the punishment.

"You deserved it kid! I don't know any given of punishment but since you put it that way, I'll ask you to clean the squad's van next time you skip practice." Thatcher firmly putting his stance.

"How about you Glaz? You seen any of them." Thatcher continued.

"No. I spend the whole day and night painting here." Glaz replied.

"And Doctor? Do you see them or one of them?"

"I don't see them too. Probably Bandit and IQ were still together in some alleyway after the theatre night together." Doc answered.

"Right…. I swear to God this place is turning to Caligula's palace if everyone keep getting laid between each other. First Rook and Twitch and now them." Thatcher commented.

"Don't worry old timer. All of us still have dignity." said Fuzed.

"Kid…. Don't push your luck right now…" Thatcher annoyed by Fuze calling for him.

"Anyway, it's odd not to hear any news from them first. In fact, I surprised Mute call and telling me he's on the way from London because the kid rarely calls anyone." Thatcher commented on the oddity of the night.

"Something doesn't feel right….. All of you, come with me. We're gonna take a stroll in London to fine the lovers. And this is a legitimate order from me." Thatcher ordered the three men.

They stand up and quickly followed Thatcher. Thatcher's hunch never fail the man and he feels a present danger for the Bandit and IQ. He let everyone to brought only sidearms for emergency and quickly went into a humvee they borrowed from the SAS. They drove to the city and started the search for the German pair.


	3. Behind The Silence

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay for the story because I got tons of works to do at my house and yes, that included leveling up my R6 Siege. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter**

 **Behind The Silence**

Severely beaten and stunned after a few bats and punches landed on his face and body in the battle for defense, Bandit surrendered and bowed to his body on the pavement. IQ witnessed her the tenacity of Bandit as he protected her from every attack from gang. She 's hiding behind Bandit's car and tried to call the police, but ended by a slap on her wrist which broke her phone by being stepped on by one of the gang member. She fought, but only getting herself held at point by the men. Bandit swung punches after punches while receiving more he could give, but able to knocked cold half of the gang member before going down to his knees and fatigue began to taking it's toll on him. Undercover mission to a dangerous multinational bikers around Germany and he ended beaten by a couple of blokes in London's street. Black eyes, concussion, broken ribs, discolated femur, and fractured tibia made the lists of his injury. In all of the beating, Bandit spared a laugh before being knocked out cold by the gang leader.

The gang leader left Bandit, unconscious and cold while viewing the horizon and he turned his attention to the sweet IQ which was held by his remaining men and she squirmed, clawed, and kicked her way from the grip of the two heavyweight men. The leader elbowed her forehead which put her in the thread of conscious and cold and the men proceeded to landed a few punches on her stomach and lead her to spit a few drop of blood. She got her hair pulled while he saw the leader putting his face on her vision. All cold, vengeful, malicious smug which ready to brought her hell to her front door.

"You brought lots of beating to my lads here and they still out cold!" The leader shouted.

"But I'm happy because I will only share the time with these two wanker and I could have extra thirty minutes getting my way into yer cunt!" He licked her cheek and tried to leave lovemark on her neck, but she fought back and spit on his face.

"Feisty! I like the role you play girl! Let daddy pulled your jeans and eat you!" He shouted back to her and the men held her tightly while the leader tried to undress her bottom.

She squirmed and kicked a few times, hoping to stop the men getting to her womanhood which she reserved for certain people. She never felt helpless in her life and kept fighting to the last drop of her sweat to protect her right. A few slap and punches hampered her struggle, but she managed to kept her jeans tight around her hips. She screamed for help and struggled to woke Bandit, but rendered useless and slaps and punches stopped her and bruises emerged through her face. She's holding on tighy what's left on her energy and making a final push to drop herself out of the hold and escape to look for help. All the squirm and kicking finally put onto a rest after a fast jab hit her on the head and put her knocked cold.

Knowing she's losing the fight and nothing else she could spare to drive her body, she slowly closed her eyes and felt the air coming in through her undies and felt the weight of the jeans on top of her knees as it slowly pulled down by the leader, enjoying the pink view which he couldn't resist to get. She shed her last tears before being taken by savages and cried inside for being helpless and weak though she's a special forces. Nothing could stop them from bringing her shame, depression; and a long run of emptiness to her death.

"STOP!" A voice shouted in front of her. She couldn't hold on to her consciousness, but able to see a figure aiming her and everyone at gunpoint. A sigh of relieved came from her breath. The leader and his men turned their views and saw a man with a plain red shirt and jeans, holding him at gunpoint with a supressed P226 on his arm and finger on the trigger.

"And let her go!" He shouted to the gang. The leader, seeing an absolute threat in front of him, decided to break the heat and burden out by theathened the man back.

"You put your gun down! I sware to God I'll ripped her head off!" he threatened. The leader covered himself behind his two men and taking a spot holding IQ as a human shield.

"No, You won't! Because now I gave you one more shot to let her go. So, LET HER GO!" The man shouted even more and theathened the leader back.

"Fuck off!" A short reply from th leader.

"Very well then…."

The man fired his pistol and bullet traveled all the way though the leader's forehead and out his brains and spread on the ground, passing an inch from IQ's forehead. The remaining two men decided to let her go, fearing the excellent marksmanship from the stranger. He ran towards IQ while putting aside the two men on the wall behind them. He saw the struggled from her bruising thigh and hips and all the way to her face which left of a few bruises and many on her forehead, putting her face into a scared holy ground. Angered, the man put IQ on the ground and shot the two men on the crotch and told them to scram. He reloaded the pistol and put it in the holster.

The man lifted IQ back to her feet where she proceeded to embraced the man. A warm welcome for the helping hands with reliev and joy sighing out of her lungs. A trauma she would never forgotten and the the man she would keep holding on as a friend, flooded by the never ending gratitude from her deepest heart. An incident which could scared her for life turned into a relieving joy.

The man held her back, stroking his hands on her back and whispered with calming and soothing words which enhanced by his British accent, all to laid her fear back from controlling her. The cries and tears all coming out of her and she smothered on the man's shoulder. He kissed her head and seeing the surrounding for protection from any counterattack. The blonde hair getting a few stroke from the man and caressed her from any danger.

She let all the emotion out and finally gaining back her energy and calm. She lifted her hair and looked the face of the man who saved her. Black wavy hair with a white skin, all brown through his eyes and small eye bags on both of his eyes eye sac, cleaned from any facial hair, a few freckles on his both cheeks and cheeky cheek which could be easily pinched and a well appeared facial shape, especially in the ears part, in a basic manner, a man with a good smug.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done…" IQ giving her profound and sincere gratitude to her savior.

"Anytime Monika. It's not like you always detected my beacon." The man replied…

It roses her questions regarding his knowledge of her name and she proceeded by asking, "Wait…. How do you know my name?" And all as she reserved her remaining energy to attack the man in case of danger.

"Of course I know your name…. It's me Monika….. Mark." The man continued and giving her his name. IQ was stunned by the name and the name echoed through her mind as she tried to remember who the man was.

"Why are you quiet? It's me Mark Chandar, known as Mute." He started to get to his nerve of being impatience by her try of remembering.

"Ohhhhhh Mute….. Oh yeah…." She just jiggling her mouth through whispers.

"Don't tell me you forget me… Because I'm tired fixing your Electromic Device." Mute giving her the look.

"Of course I remember. It's just that I'm still trying get through all the things that happened today. I just wanted to forget all of this." IQ made up her reason and it's not a lie.

"I guess I could relate the extraordinary reason. Anyway, we should bring Dominic back to base. I think he's severely beaten and almost ugly." Mute exlaimed.

"No shit Sherlock." She chuckled.

"Well then, I'll bring his BMW to the base and you take him inside my Vauxhall and drive mine because he's not gonna get any space to lay down in that car and Vauxhall has big spacious back seat. I'll follow you from behind and make sure you're okay." Mute continued with his plan.

"Okay." IQ replied.

"And we need to bring him back to base, we can't bring him to the hospital or we risk losing our faces in international scale." Mute continued.

"Alright. I understand. Back to base ASAP!" She replied.

Together, they carefully lifted Bandit to Mute's car and placed on the back seat, careful not to further injured the man. Mute took Bandit's car key and proceeded to his car, turning on the engine and waited for IQ. She started the car and ready to head back base and took a glanced at Bandit, noticing he was concious, but severely injured.

"Don't worry Dominic, we're gonna get you to Gustave and you'll be back in shape as usual." She caressed his head and called him with her soothing voice. She's back at the wheel and drive the car beside Mute. She rolled her window and Mute did the same.

"Something wrong?" Mute asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I might have misjudged your personality." The left steering wheel in bandit's car brought Mute and IQ in a close face to face conversation.

"How do you judge me before?" He asked.

"Well….. I don't think you want to know and it's very long to tell. And…. We need to bring Bandit back to Doc. I think I could hear him growling in pain." She avoided the question and brought their attention back to the agenda.

IQ drove back to Hereford with Mute following from behind. Bandit regained his consciousness, but laid his body on the seat and might have growled in pain a few times. The man is fighter and able to get a hold of himself from the pain while she drove as fast as she could back to Hereford. The long night had came to an end and her nightmare dispersed by her savior, Mute.


	4. Tribunal of Past (Part One)

**Hello guys! It's pleasant to see the eagerness and awaiting for the next conflict and resolve! Also, I'm taking a melancholic approach to one of the character and suggestion are open for the chapter. I'm sorry for the long absence, it's because of moving to college. By the way, this is more a flashback of one of the main character of the story. Enjoy!**

 **Tribunal of Past (Part One)**

Fuze counted the bullets going into the fresh magazine. Clicks of the mag was the only company, and the brew of the winds at the night with glaring full rounded moon up in the sky. He reminisced, remembering all those who has perished by his matryoshka. The sky painted in the same manner during a mission in his time with Spetznaz GRU, a mission which took him inside the deep gutter of dirt as he insert the bombs in the room of Chechen war fighters, taking a napalm bomb inside a shanty apartment in Grozny.

The mission was a late call from the local police forces which had seized the building and created perimeters throughout the streets and surrounding structures. The terrorists, consisted of eight militia boarded themselves in the third floor of the five-stories apartment. The call for counterterrorism awaken the sleepy soldier to fulfill the duty in a late 1 AM in the morning. His team, which also included Glaz during the time, transported from their bases in Moscow in an aircraft.

A maiden voyage for many of the new fresh recruits in the plane and another day at work for the elders. Fuze taken the two hours, thirty minutes journey to catch his remaining sleep. Choosing the window seat, he noticed on how the moon was at its biggest during the night, White, spotless, and glaring which illuminate the face of young Fuze, he remembered fragments of his childhood dreams where he dreamt to be Cosmomaut to follow the steps of Gagarin and Armstromg, visiting other planet and leaving his mark to the world. A very humble dream for him, still staring the glare of the moon itself. The remembrance move to the time from his childhood to teenager where he laid to his knee, beside his father on his death bed. Years of serving in the Red Army had taken its toll on the man and leaving I'm crippling, agonizing pain, days leading to the day of his death. Fuze, which was only fifteen, summed his head to the bed beside his father and cried, knowing the time he spent which his role model will be history.

His father stroked his hair, called him, and ordered him to raise his head with his soft, gentle voice. Fuze, after a few struggles, lifted his head with his remaining courage.

"My son Shuhrat… I hope one day… I'll see you growing to your adulthood and proud what would you become….. But I'm afraid… I can't life through the time where you need me the most…. The time where all the wisdom and advice should have been given…. Shuhrat, I'm sorry….." his father laying his words to his son before relieving himself to death.

"It's okay father… It's okay…. You are the best father any child will want….." He replied the soft words of apology.

"Very well…. Shuhrat, I want you to become any man you want to be, but never let yourself pulled to the dark valley in the bottom of the mountain….. Don't do anything bad and hurtful, save or inspired lives to carry on… Be a wonder to everyone and make yourself a honorable, distinguished man in the society…." His father continued his speech.

"Da my father… I will carry on the wisdom of your words." replied Shuhrat.

Next, his father stared the boy in the eyes, leaving a glimpse of light to the boy's mind through his. He smiled at death and world, and leaving the body which kept him at pain to another live of peace and harmony. The boy realized the departure of his father and cried, but never let any tears out of his eyes. The boy kissed his father's hand and left the room with the sadness. He walked mout the room and kept walking while his families and doctors rushed inside. The boy walked, silence, calm, the serenity of snow falling above him, to the ground beneath. A flake landed on the boy's nose, it dripping down through his face, marking a false tears on his face. He laid his head down and shut the world around.

The following years m, he shifted from the dream of cosmonauts to become the man of his father's accord. The soldier spent his first years in Alabino Firing Range with the 27th Motor Rifle Brigade. Like any other man to his caliber, he ease himself with serenity of his own matryoshka dolls and often craft explosive charge for breaching. His talent rose to prominence between the ears of his superior and all the way through the Russian Armed Forces.

Three years at the base with mastering his craftsmanship leads to his recruitment in Spetznaz GRU where the agents of GRU believed in his machine and capability to handle close quarter combat and special operation. The man received promotion to the agency when his rank was only private. His matryoshka did most of his work during operations with the exception of hostage situation where he made his way through the old fashioned way of rushing and tactics.

His prominence grew and whisperers, rumors, stories were spreading the whole armed forces about a man cleaning the room with fire and the curt statement to his act of atonement for the terrorist. A quick and efficient kill in every operation he took greenlight his talent and it brought Glaz to voluntarily resign his position from the war in Georgia to the Counterterrorism division.

Glaz has seen many act and death in war, but rarely anything depicted by the devilish machine created by Fuze. All bodies cramped and blown into pieces by grenades, it would scarred everyone even if the man was an army veteran. Glaz only took a few glances of the aftermath, but all enough as resource and inspiration for his paint.

Gruff and rough behavior took the attention away from him and a few moments, left him stranded without reinforcements. Glaz however approached the man numerous time and counter every rough statement and demeanor from Fuze, knowing the man of his caliber would never have the time to talk or mingled with acquaintance. Glaz received the trust as friend after a long period of being patience and understanding through his rough demeanor, it made Fuze a soft and listener and kind to him and really it took Glaz in happy swing.

Together, they took the missions which considered impossible and dangerous. Side by side with a few men rally behind them, the team moved efficient and effective through terrains of danger, rose them to prominence as the devil's personal squad for terrorists in Russia, where most attention focused on Fuze and Glaz than anyone. From the Chechen urban and international mafia in Moscow, they never failed to deliver excellency in result and process. The efficiency and effectiveness of the two were so advanced it made the rest of the Spetznaz as display as they ravaged through the streets, taking the terrorists one by one.

The prominence which stands above anyone in the team took them for a raise in salary and promotion to the best counterterrorist squad in Spetznaz. Consist of ten people, the squad was lead by Alexander Senaviev, a man known for his hobby in collecting old relics in modern warfare and a young prodigy during his three years tour in Afghanistan. His second in command, Maxim Basuda, was a hunter, born and raised in the Vladimir Oblast, he escaped the life of becoming a labor and enlisted in ministry of internal affairs, where he was sent to the artic circle and there he sharpen his knife and putting his traps in silence against animals and humans to the extend where no one would notice any of it until they see or ended as the dead.

Both Fuze and Glaz received their well-builder respect by the squad and getting along very quick with everyone. The Russians often mingled together as a unit and friends where they kept each other back while blowing a few terrorists out of their hidings and to their demise. However, in most missions, the team was often seperated by various missions as each have capability and unique skills which doesn't correlate often with the emerged situation.

Fuze, which kept most of time alone with his machines, rarely opened up regarding his life outside work, but vocal in joyful conversation with everyone. He felt the live he lived was never suit to his lifestyle due to the fact that the bloods spilled ok his hands can't never be clean termly. In that prejudice however, he felt the challenge and serenity, knowing lives are safe by his act and his father would be proud of him had he lived through Fuze's preadolescent and present. As long as innocents remain unharmed, he never hesitate to tear the enemy.

"Shuhrat! Wake up!" Shouted the voice right on his right ear. Fuze was stunted and found himself laying down on the window.

"We're here. Let's go." He took all what's left inside and make a stand on his feet, he felt limp, but was helped by the waker and took a glimpse of his face.

"Thank you Timur, but I'm okay." said Fuze as he strengthen his foothold and back to his shape.

In an apparent notion, they arrived at Grozny, the capital of Chechnya Oblast. An open door welcomed their entrance and they're all rounded, marched through the entrance, only to be seated once more. Fuze, who was sitting next to do door, oversaw the loaded weapons and equipments into the remaining space in the middle of the room. He expected his creation would be treated nicely as holy grail. Such expectation relieved him as his holy grail at properly sealed inside a box where it marked "eyes only for Shuhrat". As his grail were the last box to enter, the door are close tight and the seats started to move.

Inside the room, which was the inside part of a Russian MRAP, Shuhrat contemplated about his act in the mission, to prepared his head for the CQC in the situation. Head down and fingers playing tip and top like walking on a mirror. His stare on the floor looked more of a silent, empty, and deadly stare rather than a thoughtful one.

"Are you okay Shuhrat?" Asked a voice from the other end.

"Everything is okay sir. I'm preparing for the next situation sir." He replied after seeing the man who asked as Liteunant Senaviev, who was and is known as Tachanka.

"Are you sure you're okay? I've seen many stars of men and you soldier, has the state of a death wish." another question from Kapkan which was sitting beside him.

"He's okay comrade. He's the silent type and that's how he think hard before any operation." Replied Glaz who was sitting across. Maxim just nod, as a sign of understanding of the issue.

Situation back into a silent steep after the small conversation. Fuze is back to his contemplation of readying his CQC battle in the upcoming operation. He awaited for the mission, thinking of all the possibility outcomes and ways to handle such outcome, and he too cleaned his AK and unloaded his matryoshka from the box. He spent his time and strengthen his mentality by loading his Matryoskha. Every clicks can be heard inside the truck and echoed in the seep and vacuum air. He could hear a few of his comrades began to noticing his act and started to stare at the holy grail. "Is that death machine?" A whispered question can be heard by one of the comrades, but Fuze omitted any of their comments, focusing on loading the grenades and gunpowder into the grail. He continued to the other grail and filled a well along the way, disregarded and bumps and holes on the path along the way.

The man seemed ready with all of his equipment, but he will never be ready for what comes at the operation.


	5. Tribunal of Past (Part Two)

**Sorry for the very late update of the story! I have lots of things to do and I got tied up with my other story (Metal Gear). Anyway, I'm not gonna say much and here's the story.**

 **Tribunal of Past (Part 2)**

They made it to the scene of terror act. Tachanka and Kaplan were the first one out of the trucks and followed with the rest of the soldiers, leaving only Timur and Fuze which prepared themselves for the raid.

"Shuhrat, you got this." said Glaz as a morale support.

"Da. I can do it!" Fuze replied with steady calm voice.

"Come on comrade! Don't go and started to kiss now!" shouted Tachanka to both men.

"Okay, let's do this!" shouted Fuze and stepping out from the truck with Glaz following from behind.

The team was called to the tent which housed the control room for a light briefing concerning the situation.

"Alright. Everyone is here…. good." said the man in the police uniform, standing in front of the team.

"My name is Imran Munayev, I'm the chief of police of Grozny. We have a dired situation which concerns about life and death. Yesterday, around 19.00 pm, my detectives abled to step on the trace of a group of Chechen insurgents which have committed a series of kidnappings and executions to the local city officials which they deemed as infidels and heretics. After a fix on the position of the insurgent, which is here in this apartment, I ordered my men to invaded the place and captured all the insurgents inside. And afterwards, things got out of hand as those insurgents started to trapped my men in the most upper floor of the apartment and shooting at them mercilessly. And then, the insurgents decided to lock down the apartment, rendering my men cornered from all direction. I ordered everyone inside the building to retreat, but it seemed that there are some that weren't able to make it out. Are there any question?"

"Da. How many insurgents left inside the apartment?" Glad asked the chief as soon as he finished.

"How many men still trapped inside the apartment?" Glaz asked further to receive more information concerning the situation.

"I don't know for certain but it's around 3-6 men." said the chief.

"Are there any hostage taken by the insurgents?"

"As far as I concern, the men were boarded up in a room across the room which the insurgents took as a control center for their operation. They are tired and running of bullets to shoot and there hasn't been any gunfire inside the apartment for the last 30 minutes." The chief continued answering.

"One last question from sir. Did all the windows in the apartment are shut closed from the moment we are gathered here?" Asked Glaz as he noticed most of the windows are shut close and boarded up

"Yes, it's already been that way from the moment we arrived." answered the chief.

"Okay. Thank you for the information sir." said Glaz with his gratitude.

"Okay. Anymore question before I finish my briefing?" replied the chief and continued questioning the men.

"Da. Did they asked for ransom?" Asked Fuze.

"Very interesting question corporal and no, they didn't ask any ransom or any kind." the chief answered.

"Anyway, that's the last question I have to answered as I need to handle with the press which bugging me for questions. Good luck, My God be with you, and save my men!" the chief then left the scene, moving towards the press which was barricaded close enough.

"Good initiative Glaz, I think I'm gonna see a know captain for the team in a near time." said Tachanka as a compliment.

"Thank you sir but it's a job for a marksman to know the situation before entering a hazardous place." replied Glaz.

"Good to hear it Sergeant." said Tachanka.

" And as for Corporal Kessikbayev, I don't know why you ask such question but I hope you're getting the info that you wish." Tachanka continued his gratitude to Fuze in a lower confused tone as he had no idea why Fuze asked such question.

"Thank you sir…" replied Fuze shortly. He heard a some of the men was whispering about him on the back, remarking the unusual question and a bit mocking him in the process. Fuze let this one slide as he already gone through a lot more than just people talking on his back.

"Good. Anyway, everyone come with me." Tachanka called all of the team for mission planning on a big table in the middle of the tent. Everyone gathered around the table, looking at the massive blueprints of the apartment.

"Alright men, you heard the briefing and I have a few ideas about the mission. I expect initiative like our comrade, Sergeant Glazkov, for any improvement of my idea to deal with this situation after I explained it. Everyone understand?" Tachanka made an opening to his planning for everyone. Alll of the men replied with a loud firm "DA!".

"Excellent. So, since the insurgents locked themselves in the apartment, I expected spray of bullets which will attack us the moment we breach the front door and they could push themselves further to kill the trapped officers in this room by any means as we don't know if they possessed any form of explosive devices which they could use to kill all the men. My idea is for the sniper team, lead by Sergeant Timur, to take position across the apartment and keep an eye for the insurgents through the windows around the apartment. Me and Lieutenant Basuda will rappel up in silence to the to the room where the officers cornered and create a defensive protection while we try to evacuate the officers down by rappelling them down through the windows with the assumption no one is injured badly. For the rest of the team, while move into the room and evacuate the officers, I need Corporal Kessikbayev to lead everyone in the breach below which could help us to preoccupied the insurgents when me with my men making our way to the trapped officers. Is there any better idea that any of you wanted to share?" Tachanka puffed out all of his idea to the team and giving them the opportunity speak out for themselves and promoting initiative for an effective team cohesion.

For a few moments, the men were talking to each other and Tachanka waited for anyone to bring a new idea that may do better when the operation began.

"Anyone?" Tachanka asked one more time.

Suddenly, a men in the front row lifted his right hand and said, "Da Major. I have a new idea." And the familiar voice was coming from his best corporal, Fuze.

"Okay coporal, come and explained the men about your plan." Tachanka took Fuze to the table and showed him the blueprints and introduced him to the stage.

Fuze, who isn't a talkative, extrovert, nor expert in public speech, must made the people who doubted his sanity and mock his behavior due to his distant behavior from the team. It's actually a wonder on how Fuze wasn't kick out from the team for not being "productive" nor efficient in terms of team cohesion. Everyone knew the reason he able to stayed in the team is because of Tachanka, a respected figure in Spetznaz, somehow interested with Fuze's talent, rendering the whole system of deployment getting a bit of a rigged by Tachanka himself. However, the. biggest reason of Tachanka protecting Fuze from the rest of the men and others in Spetznaz is due to the fact that Spetznaz and every branches in the Russian military at the time were riddled with bullying and oppression culture where the senior with higher ranks would stomp, bash, push the junior and newcomers as they were and are still the easiest target to be bullied, knowing that the army will always cover those who already made a stance in the military. By such fact, Tachanka were doing his best to keep what he considered the most talented operatives in Spetznaz from being bullied by his own men or reassigned to another company or worst, another battalion. It was a hard fight for Tachanka to keep only one man on the team as other people wanted Fuze in their company due to his exceptional skills and tools which could turn the tide of battle, but Tachanka perceived other leaders of the company that wanted Fuze's presence were only asking him as a tool, not a man and Tachanka didn't want to see a talent gone to waste as Fuze will always be an easy target for bullies due to his personality as the silent type and almost antisocial. It would be a matter of time, the bullies will break his spirit and morality and mostly, trust to other people in the army. While it made a long hardship for Fuze to climbs up the ranks of officers because of his personality and the fact most peoplein Spetznaz didn't grow a fond of him, he's safe and always have his best friend, Glaz, covering his back and of course Tachanka and Kapkan too.

Fuze took the crowd, placed himself in the middle and continued saying, "Hello comrade, I have a plan that will helps us minimize the casualties and possibly, none if everyone follow the plan and cooperate with each other in a quick and efficient manner."

"Continued with your plan corporal." said Tachanka as he eager to hear such plan.

"When the police chief told us that the terrorist haven't asked any ransom for the officers trapped above, I assumed they won't ask any and I fear they possibly have explosives inside the apartment which they could use to kill the officers because I know Chechen insurgents will jihad to death if it's necessary and I believe the reason they keep those officers alive is because they're finding a way to take out the officers and maybe, somewhere behind these windows, are one arsenal of weapons cache which could stored a few RPGs and IEDs that they were probably tried to use against the officers. Because of that, as a side note, I wanted everyone to look at what you're shooting because we can't let the weapons cache exploded by a gunshot as it will inflict a serious damage to the apartment's structure that could bring the whole concrete down towards us." Fuze began his speech concerning the plan with a few stuttered and anxious articulation and everyone could hear his anxiety.

"Now, for the plan….. Instead of breaching the ground floor while we have a few of our men rappelling to the safe room, I proposed that Glaz and a few snipers from our team and the police to fired a carefully blind shots through the windows in the upper flow to disturbed the insurgents while Captain Senaviev and his team rapple up to the safe room. Meanwhile, I will join in the rappelling team but I will go all the way to the roof where I will rappel down again, only to put one of my matryoshka to the possible insurgents control room which is in the room adjacent to the building where the sniper team will nested. Meanwhile, I want both the rappelling and the breaching team to communicate each other and the breaching move only when the rappelling team have established a well defensive position while Evacuating the officers. If everything goes well, the insurgents will be preoccupied by two attacks coming from different direction while the sniper team is will assist the men inside the apartment, creating a maze of confusion to the insurgents as their defense are being caught up from two direction. Any question about the plan?" Fuze asserted all of the plan in his head to the rest of team. Eventhough he started to gain a confidence in making speech, he's still worried by the men due to his pragmatic view to other people where he believed they would call his plan a lunacy and dangerous.

However, he came into a relieve as the team ready replied, "No Corporal!".Fuze himself was happy by the reply enough that his plan could be explained in simplicity which everyone can understand.

Afterwards, Tachanka taken back the lead in the briefing and shouted the man, "Okay! Everyone ready up! We will start our attack!".

Fuze was about to leave the scene, taking his new AK-12 and a few smoke grenades to the armory tent when suddenly Tachanka grabbed his shoulder and said, "Good job comrade! I hope you can keep giving bright and bold ideas like this because comrade, you can go up through the ranks quick and lead your own men eventually."

Fuze looked back to Tachanka, replying him with, "With all due respect sir, I don't care about ranks. I only care about saving innocent lives even though I need to massacre a fellow human being in the process. I'm not a leader, I'm just a soldier doing his job to save others."

"A bold and firm answer from the quiet one. I respect your loyalty to life and I wish you always keen to saving those in need in the future. Anyway, ready up corporal. You're the last one that's not prepping up for weapons."

"Ready sir!" Fuze left the scene.

"He's a good kid Alexander. I just wish he doesn't lose his spirit in the team like me after Beslan. Comrade, if you're not there for me, I don't know what to do with my life… I'm afraid the kid with his little gadgets can't save him from the harsh reality of being a Spetznaz…" Kaplan delivered his worries about Fuze.

"Don't worry Maxim, the kid is as steady as a rock and beside, we are his only friends with Glaz and we will always be there for him. Anyway, let's get our equipment and ready up." replied Tachanka. Both men move to the armory tent, following Fuze from behind.

Going to the armory tent, he saw all the team were standing by for his go, all fully equipped and ready to take fight to the insurgents. He sighed and moved his steps quicker as he didn't want to keep anyone preoccupied. Inside the rudimentary tent, his AK-12 was the only assault rifle left in the tent and Glaz's SVU Dragunov along a few snipers beside it. On the far side of the room, a DP-28 and two SN submachime gun with some small boxes on the top of the guns. "I guess the sniper defense team are not ready yet." Whispered Fuze to himself.

Taking his AK-12, he loaded five AK mags to be used in the battle, alongside three mags of Makarov for his sidearms. He took all the remaining smoke grenades with his only matryoshka, which was put out of reach from everyone, inside a metal box which was lock tightly from their departure from their base and with Fuze, the only key which could open it. He took a prep check before going out, from checking through the chamber and barrel of his AK-12 and Makarov and all the way to test the gripping book of his matryoshka.

"I see you are ready comrade." Fuze turned his head to the right, looking at Glaz who's busy loading his dragunov and testing his flip sight. Fuze replied with a smile and nod before wearing his helmet and mask.

"Corporal!" shouted the voice from his left.

"We are ready under your command corporal!" said Tachanka firmly as he's all ready with his equipment and wearing his heavy steel helmet which he got during his tour in Afghanistan.

"Me too kid. Let's do this!" said Kaplan as he loaded his SN and taking his traps to his pockets.

Fuze stared at his friends from left to right, grateful that he has someone he can count on. The men turned on their backs, staring at the apartment which they had to cleared away from insurgents. He grasped and breathe slowly to steady his mind, loosen up his fingers, and pulled the cocked of his rifle and handgun.

"Let's go." said Fuze in whispered but audible to everyone around him. All the men walked together towards the apartment, ready to take out the enemies within. Fuze stopped in the middle of the way, staring at the apartment and staring to his comrade. He froze, unable to move even to a flinch. He began to feel the agitation under his breathe and fear… fear for what would come… He stood up like a stone, unable to think nor act.

"SHUHRAT!" Fuze snapped into reality, realizing he still inside the sedan, loading his pistol mag even though it's already full. He looked down to his feet, looking at dozens of bullets on the floor. He stopped his fingers and took a deep breathe to calm his mind. His fear was taking control of him.

"Are you okay comrade?" Glaz was standing beside him, leaning his head close enough for him to heard his soft voice after it shouted at him. Glad then grabbed his shoulder and pat it a few times.

"Comrade, are you….."

"I'm okay Timur….. I'm okay….." Fuze answered to calm his comrade.

"It's Grozny all over again. Isn't it?" Glaz knew about the past as he was the witness who saw everything and he knew Fuze was having a hard time to forget about the operation.

"Yes… I can't forget about it. Especially after I enter Rainbow Six." Fuze letting some of the things he buried deep in himself.

"Look comrade, you need to forget about it. You did what you need to do." Glaz firmly said such statement to build up the strength for Fuze.

"How can I forget? How can I forgive myself? For creating the devilish tool that brought me here in the first place. I don't want to remember about Grozny, but I can't let myself to forget it, not when I still create and using the matryoshka to massacre the whole room." Fuze letting out all of his stress to his most trusted friend and also, asking for advice about his recurring issue.

"I think you should accept it as yourself because if you keep trying to forget and we know it never works, it will kill you inside like right now comrade. I think you need to see a doctor to get yourself out from your past because right now, I don't know what to say because I've given you everything I can say to you. And to show you I'm not giving up on you, I'll find a good doctor for you." Glaz giving his advice and plan for Fuze.

"I'm not crazy comrade!" Fuze was a bit angered, assuming his friend though he's crazy.

"I know. That's why I'll find a doctor which can help you out and understand you easily. Okay? You're not crazy but you need a professional advice." Glaz calmed him down.

"Okay… I understand…. Thank you for your help Glaz." Fuze relay his understanding and giving his gratitude.

"As always comrade." reply Glaz shortly with a smile.

Meanwhile, Thatcher was staring at the streets, all dark and gritty which made him worry more about IQ and Bandit.

"Where are you Doctor! We need to move now!" Thatcher turned around and shouted to the door of the dorm.

"I'm here. Just taking my stim pistol in case of emergency." Doc went out from the dorm and ran towards Thatcher.

"Okay….. Let's go everyone! We don't have the time to wait any further!" shouted Thatcher to everyone.

Doc and Thatcher was about to enter the car as a light lighten their cars for a brief. Both men turned around and saw two cars heading their way. They approached the oncoming cars while Glaz and Fuze ready their gun in case of an attack. The cars stopped right in front of them. The driver of the first car was the first one to got out and slowly revealed himself to the men.

"Easy lads. Everything is okay." said the driver as he moved closer towards the men.

"Ahhhhh there you are Mark! Where have you been!" Thatcher was relieved with Mute's arrival.

"Why don't you ask the couple behind me?" said Mute.

The second driver went out from the car and ran towards them. It was IQ, all dirty and lush with her shirts crumpled and worn out. Her face however, revealed a few bruises and a few drop of blood coming out from her mouth. Her hair is messy and she was very tired with everything. She then coughed, only to sprayed some blood from her mouth. But aside all the injuries and her hectic looks, she's still pretty and breathetaking as always, unlike Bandit at the time.

"Merde! Are you okay Monika?" Doc was the first to approached IQ, worry her injuries could be fatal.

"I'm okay doctor. You should see Bandit because he's the one that needed most help. He's in the back of the car I've driven."

Doc diverted his attention to Bandit and approached the Vauxhall. He opened the back door, revealing Bandit's face first his eyes. His face was full of bruises and swollen a bit while his clothes was torned due to the powerful blunt forces hitting at him from all directions.

"I need a hand here!" shouted doc to everyone. Glaz approached Monika to calm her down and lead her to the camp's infirmary while Fuze and Thatcher helped Doc to get Bandit to the infirmary.

"Can you walk Dominic?" Asked Doc calmly and as soft as possible.

"I can." Bandit used the remanants of his breathe to answer it firmly.

"Good."

Doc took Bandit's hand and helped him out from the car. Bandit stand on his feet, but unable to balance himself. Doc quickly grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his neck. They slowly walked towards the infirmary before Thatcher took the other arm and they both lifted him up, making them to go faster to infirmary.

"Damn he looks ugly." said Thatcher loudly to make sure Bandit heard it. Both Doc and Thatcher laughed when Bandit tried to reply Thatcher but ended with some growls.

Fuze, in the other hand, approached Mute and asked, "How do you do comrade?"

"Just fine mate. I just can't believe this is happening." said Mute.

"Well, things happens and thank God you are there to help them from… what? Street fight?"

"Yup. But I'm not worry about it."

"You worry about what then comrade?" Fuze was interested.

"The fact that Monika doesn't know who I'm, I mean how do I look without my mask. Am I really that hermit?"

"You know comrade, sometimes a fresh air won't hurt even though I prefer to be hermit too."

"Well…. can't blame you for having a lack social skill. People like us don't have many friends to hang out with."

"Hahaha. Let's just went inside. I could use some sleep."

"Me too lad. Me too…."

Both men walked together to the barracks to their respective room to get some rest for the night.


	6. The Patriots

**The Patriots**

 **Hola! I'm back continuing this story! In this part of the story, I kinda jump the timeline to match the one with the current timeline so I can put the new operators in the story. Also, if you followed Ubisoft development for Rainbow Six, the title of the chapter will definitely ring a bell for you guys. Anyway, I'm just gonna stop here and give you guys the next chapter! Enjoy!**

It's been months since the reactivation of Rainbow Six. During those periods, Rainbow Six received more findings and manpowered from nations which contributed for their cause. Brazil, Canada, Japan, and Spain sent the best of their CT special forces to the team and floated the funding for the team, lessen up the US aid from the financial burden. However, the terrorists attacks became more frequent by time and the white mask had gathered more men than first initially anticipated with their attacks getting more bolder by time and spreading their propaganda as a somekind of "savior" from the oppression of first world country. Although the white mask will always be the main focused of Rainbow Six, a new wave of terrorists groups started to appear with a different and concrete agenda, filled with radicals ready to die for their agenda.

One terrorist group had a peculiar ideology which no one ever thought could be the perpetrator of terrorism. The Patriots or shortly known as the Patriots was a terrorist group where its member believed themselves as the true Patriots of the United States which uphold liberal values and viewed the upper social class as the vermins whose greed brought destruction to the middle class and growing the gap between the rich and the poor. Since their introduction to the world a month ago through a bombing in Wall Street by forcing a trade broker blowing himself up in the streets. While the explosion only killed five people and injured thirteen, the bombings were caught off guard by everyone and as the Patriots claimed the bombing with seven minutes propaganda video which detailed their cause and their intent to bring "justice" back to America, the whole world went into an outrage, where many working class people gave their support the terrorist group and other terrorists groups, such as the white mask, sympathized with their "struggle" and aided them with bombs, weapons, and equipments.

The whole North America continent was on a high alert after the Patriots claimed responsibility of an unprecedented attack to Canadian soil where Montreal was under attacked by a series of bombings and ended with a gas attack to the Prime Minister of Canada's convoy on the streets. The prime minister survived the attack and left uninjured but six of his men were killed by gas poisoning. The total deathcount of the attack was 45 people and 81 people left injured, mostly with third degree burn and bruises. And the frightening part of the attack was the attack happened a week after the Wall Street bombing and the Patriots created a statement which claimed the Canadian prime minister as a corrupt and fake leader for setting up a meeting with the King of Saudi, a figure which they considered as the symbol oppression, and continued by threatening both Canada and USA with more bombings and gas attacks if they didn't fill their demands which was written in a long propaganda in the internet, dispersion of privatized education and healthcare system and acknowledgement for major investment banks for their mistake to mismanaged the investment funds of the small people and taking more profits than they should which brought the stock market collapsed back in 2008, leaving many people homeless and jobless.

In Hereford, the Canadian bombing left a deep grief to the Canadian nationalities in Rainbow Six. A day for mourning was honored by everyone as the Canadian called their families who lived in Montreal, taking inquiries for their love ones. One devastating call was coming from Ash who walked past Frost's room in the newly built dormitory. She heard a loud voice filled with crying and sobbing behind the door and it worried her a lot.

Ash approached the door and knocked softly, as she didn't want to distressed Frost with other loud noises. The cry stopped and footsteps coming close to the door. There, Ash stood by to wait for the occupants to open the the door for her. A few clicking noises from the lock unlocked the door and it slide inwards to the room, revealing Frost's face with her body still holding the door behind it. Her eyes were red and irritated with a long wiped watermark coming from her eyes and down to her cheeks. She tried to smile, reassuring Ash that nothing bad is happening to her, but Ash could see her holding back her tears.

"Are you okay Tina?" Ash calmly asked.

"I…...m fine….." Tina replied with her best while a few drop of tears dripping down to the ground. She sounded distressed and it worried Ash even more.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is this got to do with Montreal?" she stepped closer.

Frost broke down into tears and unabled to hold herself, she pulled and smashed the door to the wall, moving closer towards Ash where she fell to her knees while tying her arms around Ash's neck. Ash sat down on the doorway while wrapping her arms around Frost, patting her backs and whispered, "It' okay. Just let it all out Tina. I'm here.". And Frost wrapped her arms tighter around bawah, almost suffocating Ash in the process but Ash toughen herself up for her.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Ash went towards to the main issue with her comforting womanly voice, something the whole team never heard from her.

"My sister….. she was in Montreal to meet her ex-husband and her son… they were near…. the prime minister convoy….." holding the shock and the pain, she relayed her feelings to Ash.

"Oh my God…. I'm so sorry..." Ash felt her suffering, receiving the pain she shared through her stories and felt her chest pressing down on her, taking out her breathe and giving a nausea around her lower abdomen.

"Goddammit Lisa! Why do you need to see him!" Frost tighten her hugged while dugging her face down to Ash's chest. It suffocated Ash to the point where she lost her breathe.

"Ti...na... please let go..." Ash begged.

Frost released her hugged and moved back a bit so she could stared at Ash's face, staring at once blued face, gasping for air.

Grasping for air, Ash continued to say, "I don't know if you are religious or not, but I believed they were in a better place….. And I need you to stop crying okay… because deep down, I know your sister hate to see you cry and suffer because of her.".

Frost finally got a grip on herself and took a deep breathe before staring at Ash and took her words in her heart. She took out a Wayne Gretzky's action figure from her pocket and leaned down to look at it. "Oh Lucas my nephew…. Why… why is this happening… you have so much potential… So many things you can do for people..." she spoke to herself and the figure received a few drops of her tears.

"Sometimes, the world move in a mysterious way and we just can't explain why dreadful things happened to the best people. But we're here, the rainbow six, the last line of defense of the local failed to stop a major terrorist attack and right now, both USA and Canada will handed us the job to take care of those Patriots! So Tina, I need you to stand on your feet and fight with me, to prevent this kind of things happening to other people!" Ash gave her a few words to raised her morality.

"Okay…" Frost mumbled but audible for Ash. Ash stood up and leaned her hands for Frost to stand with her. And to take her back to her mood, Ash pecked Frost's left cheek as a sign of comfort and compassion. Frost smiled and said, "Thanks…..".

"Anytime. Now, let's go to the recreation room, everyone will be there and discussing what we will do about this."

"Okay… Let's go." Both girls went together to the recreational room to meet up with the rest of the gang about.

While most of the gang was in the recreational room. Blitz was in the shooting range, practicing alone as usual his handgun, perfecting his accuracy when the action took place. He just arrived and was alone as usual due to his commitment to focused on every shot he took, so human interaction was a big nope for him as he considered it as a distraction to his personal practice. Accompanied by the falling shells and the muffled voice groom the suppressor, he engulfed himself with his handgun and the targets in front of him.

"Hey Elias!" shouted a voice from his six and made him missed his shoot. He was annoyed by the commotion and cursing in German to himself. For safety, he unloaded his pistol and placed it down on the table while he turned to see the shouter.

"Ohhh…. Monika…. Hi…" IQ caught him off guard with her usual appearance. The perfect countenance, loose manly T-shirt and a shorts taken some of the words he wanted to said which range from various cursing in every known language spoken by the operators with the preliminary intent to drove the shouter away.

"What are you doing Elias? Everyone was in the recreational room? Talking about Montreal. And I thought I just came to you and to check on you in case you didn't know about it." IQ softly asked.

Blitz froze by her attractive self, the manly T-Shirt somehow made her attractive more than usual alongside the tight shorts she was wearing. Her butt cheeks was barely visible from his view but enough to made his hormone drove him to his natural male instinct. The soft silky skins and the loosed long blonde hair matched the captivating blue eyes. Blitz had taken more of his time staring at her small creamed sexy lips which he dreamt to kiss every time he sleep. He admired the perfect ratio of her face like everything on her face was perfectly place for a princess and the most captivating and lovely part about her was her attitude which remained modest and sweet unlike the other women in the team and that's enough to made her he eye candy for the whole team, a princess worth to die for. However, he laid his eyes down through her feet and saw she was wearing a flip flop sandals with socks, which ruined his imagination a bit about her.

"Elias? Are you okay? Something's wrong with your face?" Blitz flinched to his reality after IQ noticed a weird expression from Blitz, a reaction he didn't notice after looking at her sandals with socks.

"Yeah yeah yeah….. I'm good." he flustered and giggled to hid his shame for admiring her beauty and trying to grasped her intent to wear her a flip-flop sandals with socks.

"Okay…" IQ confused by Blitz sudden shock and folded her hands on her back. She noticed Blitz kept staring down her feet.

"What are you looking at Elias?" She confused by his curiosity towards her.

A brief of silence took place between them. It wasn't broken down by an awkward question from Blitz, "Why would you wear sandals with socks? Are you a virgin Monika?"

"What? What would you say that?" IQ was definitely surprised by such question.

"Because only a virgin wore sandals with socks!" Blitz shouted to tease IQ.

"I don't know how is that related but I'm definitely not a virgin!" IQ was a bit annoyed by being called a virgin by Blitz.

"Yes you are! For wearing that virgin sandals!" Blitz shouted even more.

"Uhhhhh... I wore some socks because my usual flip flop shoes is in the laundry with my crocs sandals and I don't like to wear my boots anywhere or my snickers in the dorm. Also, I think the rubber in these sandals gave my skin some bruises, so I wore socks to prevent it." IQ reasoned her intent to wear sandals with socks.

"That doesn't explain if you're still a virgin or not though." Blitz kept teasing her.

"Well... you could ask Dominic... He has seen my room and really like my memory foam bed..." IQ backfired Blitz's teased which made him disappointed and envy for Bandit.

"..." Blitz was silenced by such statement. A part of his heart broke and he felt more hopeless than before.

"What's the matter Elias? Are you jealous!" IQ raised her voice as it time for her to tease him back.

"NEIN! I'm not Jealous! I was just thinking about Montreal for some reason." Blitz diverted the conversation to something he could talk about more with her without breaking his heart even more.

"Oh... About that... I actually wanted to see you to talk about it. Also, I heard Frost got a pretty bad blow about the news because she just lost her sister and nephew in Montreal." IQ played along with the topics and back to her original intent to meet him.

"Really? That's pretty harsh... Those Patriots will pay for what they did! I'll send them to hell myself!" Blitz expressed his angered for the attack.

"Well, don't send all of them to hell okay? Because You gotta leave some for me! I wanted to do the normal gas chamber execution!" IQ tried to have a few laughs with him even though he changed the topics with a dark joke. Something which made Blitz baited more towards her for having the same taste of humor and of course, it made him laugh.

"Haha! Not if I get my Flammenwerfer!" Blitz expressed hia line of joke to matched the tone with IQ.

"Alright Tiger! Calm down! You're not Hans, you're Elias!" IQ related the joke reference with him.

"My middle name is Hans! And when zey did not comply! I'll burn zem!"

"Alright alright….. Let's not joke around about it that much. We can't let our Canadian or Jewish counterparts to hear about it. I don't want to be called a heartless racist bitch."

"Hahaha…. alright…." Blitz stopped the joke.

"Anyway, how do you Tina lost her sister and nephew? That's not something you'll see or heard from the news."

"Let's say I was in the right place and the right time. You gotta see Eliza calming her down! I was like OMG because I never thought Ash could be that kind of girl who able to calm people down. I always thought her as a strong independent women with no soft spot." IQ relayed her knowledge and new findings about their teammates.

"Wow! That's something new I heard about it. But I know Ash has some soft spots, unlike Caveira."

"What do you mean?" IQ was curious.

"Let's say I saw her almost cutting a male recruit's schnietzel for breaking her favourite mug and let's say she almost stab me when I stop her. Also, I got some message from a little bird that she was having some "private time" with the interrogator recruits in her room and on the same night, she was French kissing a female recruit in the storage room down in the basement."

"How do you know about that? The sexual part? I mean who's the little bird that filled you in about Cav?

"Let's say it's a little insomniac birdie that suffer almost every night for knowing everyone's nighttime activity." Blitz gave her a hint.

"Ohhhhh. Okay. I know who that is! The new guy isn't it?" She said in a light excitement.

"Yup. I feel sorry for him. Sometimes Doc waited until midnight for him and shot him with a tranquilizer on the back to put him asleep."

"Wait... why would Doc shot Ryad in the back? He'll definitely grateful if Gustave gave him some sleeping pills or just tranquilize him face to face." IQ was confused by the concept of shooting their own teammates on the back.

"He won't take sleeping pills or taking any kind of drugs because it messed up his head."

"Huh... okay..." IQ was skeptical.

"Also, Doc only do it if Ryad hasn't slept for three days in a row, so it's only for emergency measure."

"Alright. I thought that Gustave will shot him every night or so."

They talked more for a little while when suddenly, IQ caught Mute and Fuze in their casuals, walking behind Blitz in the distance, carrying what appeared to be boxes of scraps. It caught her attention a lot as no one ever knew their activity during the free time. They were talking to each other while heading towards the old barracks which was used as their place to live before Six moved everyone to the Dorm.

"Hey Elias, turn around and look at Mute and Fuze." said IQ in whisper like a spy. Blitz turned and saw both men entering the old barracks.

"Huh? What are they doing there?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know but let's find out!" IQ whispered and ran towards the old barracks while Blitz was standing, trying to figure out what to do.

"Wait for me!" He whispered and ran with IQ to the old barracks.

They leaned on the wall like a spy, moving quietly to made sure Mute and Fuze didn't heard them. IQ opened the main door they were using before and it was left unlocked.

"Come on." IQ whispered as she slipped in through the door and Blitz followed from behind with a small giggle. He closed the door back to made sure no one noticed anything unusual outside.

They both scanned through the barracks and it was very dark with lighting only came from the windows on the side of the room. "I don't remember the barracks is this dark and gritty." Blitz commented about the ambiance of the barracks. Using their phones as lighting, they tiptoed through the empty and dusty hallway. And stepping on the paths that Mute and Fuze taken inside, marked by the footprints on the dusty floor. They giggled and tried to hold the excitement as they were spying their own teammates to uncover their secret activity. They followed the steps all the way to a slightly opened door which said "workshop", an old workshop which no one used since the new workshop offered better technology and equipment in the dormitory.

"What were they doing here? The workshop in the dorm is a lot better than this." said IQ as they leaned on the wall.

"I don't know. Maybe some space for comfort?"

"Maybe. Too bad we can't get in there and to see what they're doing."

Blitz then remembered something he took before he went to the shooting range. He took a drone from his pocket which connected to his cellphone.

"Wow Blitz! You brought a drone? Are you planning to spy someone?" said IQ teasing him regarding his initiative.

"Hahaha….. nah, I brought this because I wanted to return it back to my locker after I fix it in my room. Guess I forgot to put this in my locker." Blitz explaining it.

"Oh no, I bet you wanted to spy on someone, maybe you wanted to spy on some girls while their showering? Oh! Maybe you wanted to….. spy on me when I'm taking a bath." IQ teased him further.

"In your dreams Monika! In your dreams…." Blitz shouted in whisper and hid his flustered face.

"Alright alright…. Let's take a look at them."

Blitz moved the drone through the gap in the door that wasn't properly closed by both men. Blitz moved the drone carefully and picked up spot which the audio could catch their conversation and see their activities. As Blitz positioned the drone, they saw the old workshop was cleaned, illuminated, and in decent shape which hinted both spy that these men had never move their stuff since the dorm opened in the first day. Fuze and Mute went to the middle of the room which had a masive table where they lifted each contents from the boxes on the table. A closer look by IQ and Blitz showed that the scraps from the box carried by Mute was a dilpaditated burned phone connected to some burned electronics while Fuze took out an ensambled vest with bombs and some kind of fleshes stuck on some part of it.

"Alright mate. This is it. This is the device they used from the Wall Street Bombing." said Mute as he looked at the scraps.

"Da…. I surprised you could get your hands on this thing. How do you got it comrade?" Fuze asked.

"Let's say someone in the high ranks in the FBI owed me a favor." Mute replied shortly.

"I see…." replied Fuze.

"Beside, he trust me that I could uncover the identity of the one that strapped this bomb to that poor stock broker and with you in here, we can solve this quicker and hopefully, in a nic of time. So thanks for accompany and help me out mate."

"Anything for a friend Mark." Fuze replied shortly and Mute grinned for such gratitude.

"And next time, can your comrade in the FBI cleaned this thing first? Because it's disgusting to have human remains stuck on this vest." Hearing such statement, Blitz and IQ were shocked and disgusted. The shocking part about it was the fact that Fuze kept a straight normal expression when he talked about it.

"Will do mate. Will do." Mute smiled with reassurance.

"Anyway, let's do our job here. We need to find and eliminate these liberal buggars before they've done significant damage in America." continued Mute to focused on the work.

"Da. Let's do it!" Fuze shouted.

Blitz and IQ watched as both men working on the issue at hand with great dedication. It all went quiet with only footsteps and power tools at work. The once ensambled bombs and electronics were being torn as both men tried to find answers behind the bombing which could lead them to a name or a new clue.

Mute connected the phone with his laptop while Fuze tinkered with the bomb's mechanism. Never that Blitz and IQ saw these men working very hard for something as they always thought they were slacker for skipping practice every practice in the field. They astonished as what both men could do with the same goal and social capability.

They watched for the past thirty minutes, curious concerning the outcome of Mute and Fuze's findings. They worked diligently and didn't appear to slow down their works after thirty minutes. Blitz still holding his phone quite firmly even though his arms were relaxed. IQ yawned a bit and decided laid her head on his Blitz. However, Blitz didn't realize she wanted to lay her head down on his arm and when she put her weight on his left arm, he accidentally slidded throttle and it made the drone coming down to the ground which both men in the room could heard.

Mute was the first one to see the drone and he stepped closer towards it. He lifted it up while Fuze curious with Mute's finding. As both men realized what happened, they turned their heads to the slightly opened door. Blitz and IQ noticed this and they panicked, running away from the door and leaving the drone on their hands. They ran all the way out of the barracks and Blitz turned off the drone accidentally when he locked his phone which disabled the app. The footsteps faded away and Mute back staring at the drone.

"What should we do Mark? Our hanging out spot is compromised." said Fuze in white disappointment.

"Don't worry about it mate, we'll keep working and we'll confront the spy. I know who's spying on us…." said Mark with certainty.

"Okay comrade….. let's wrap this up first and we'll get the spy." Fuze returned to his work.

"Oh sure we will." said mute as he cut the wires inside the drone and put it on his pocket.


	7. Of Queen and Threat

**Of Queen and Threat**

In the recreational room, everyone was busy with their own activity which concerned the Montreal bombing. Thermite, who was sitting on the couch, was staring at the TV throughout the time, from the moment he tuned in CNN to look up the news about Montreal. Bandit, Sledge, Pulse, and Rook cramped in the spaces on the couch to join in the news updates. Behind them, Jager and Smoke taken the space in the dining table with both eyes on their phone with Smoke browsing the web for a quick news update about Montreal and Jager playing Tetris while listening the TV. And on the far end of the room, lies Glaz which was sitting far away from the rest so he could immersed himself with the canvass he wanted to pain and today's painting theme was Montreal, where he used a picture from the web which showed the chaos and disorder during the gas attack intended for the Canadian Prime Minister.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone turned. Frost and Ash greeted their sights and both entered the room where they placed themselves on the dining table. Everyone saw how devastated Frost was from her sad depressed looks and remnants of the dripping tears on her cheeks. Ash went to the fridge to get something to drink while Frost sat still and relaxed herself.

"Are you okay Tina? You seem you've just cried a lot." Thermite had a concern for his colleagues.

"She just lost her love ones in Montreal and she doesn't want to talk about it." Ash answered on Frost's behalf as she handed Frost a glass of water.

"Je suis desole….. I'm sorry to hear about your trouble Tina….." Rook was the first one with courage to speak out his condelences towards her.

"Thank you Julien…" Frost replied.

Another enter the room and he ordered everyone to gather around the dining room.

"Everyone. Emergency meeting!" Thatcher shouted from the door. Everyone on the room gathered around the dining table.

"Alright….. I need everyone to be gather around me. I have something very important to tell everyone." Thatcher ordered the man in the room.

"Shouldn't we wait for others sir?" Smoke asked.

"I have no time to wait because I need to get to six in ten minutes. And also, Eliza, tell me where is everyone else? I only saw Elias in the shooting range. He proceeded to the second order of business concerning the presence of all the men.

"Well let's see." Eliza pulled out her phone.

"Monika and Gilles are on their own room the last time I check. Gustave is in London, meeting up with some of his British colleagues back in MSF. Maxim, Senaviev, Souza, and Craig are going out fishing by the lake. The new spaniards, Ryad and Elena are on their way to the base right now…. Yumiko and Masaru are in a flight returning from Japan and should be here in two hours… Meghan is at the pub with Pichon and Taina…. Miles is still playing some basketball games with the SAS not far from here….. Sebastien…. Sebastien was in Montreal…" Ash suddenly stopped and went silent when the name spoken.

"Don't worry about him…. that lucky bastard just took off from Montreal fifteen minutes before the city went haywire." Thatcher giving her update on her info which soothed her a lot and also, Frost.

"By the way, where's Markie and Shuhrat?" Thatcher inquired about the two quiet chap.

"Dunno. They're must be in the base somewhere." Ash relayed her knowledge.

"Maybe… they're like the most invisible guys on the base. Tell me if you guys ever met them more than twice a week." Thermite expressed his mind about Mute and Fuze.

"Meh. Beats me… those guys are "untouchable" by the rules here. I think I'm gonna ask Six to make stricter rules for guys like Mark and Shuhrat." Bandit also expressed his mind for the two men with a harsh criticism.

"Calm your balls down gents. Try to get me the info on their whereabouts. Okay?" Thatcher ordered the whole team.

Before anyone could answer, Ash's phone buzzed and she quickly look at the message.

"Well, speaking of the devil, here's Mark and Shuhrat in a car." Ash showed everyone the selfie of Mute and Fuze, wearing civilian clothing which consist of T-shirts and jeans and their making faces with Fuze making a funny stare while Mute stretching his tongue out like an imbecile. The message followed by the picture was, "gonna pick up the weebs and Bucky, if possible, from Gatwick!".

"That settles then…" said Thatcher.

"Alright. So what do you want to talk about boss?" Thermite continued with the main reason of Thatcher' sudden arrival.

"I'm here just to check on everyone, especially Tina here that seemed just lost all of her tears because of this. The reason I do so is because recently, I just got words from my peers back in the MI5, saying that there are some massive chatters from the terrorist cell in London to New York City which escalated since the beginning of the attack in Montreal. Now the boys back in MI5 are still looking into this with the coordination of MI6 and the GCHQ, but I need you guys to stay here and don't go outside the base because MI6, MI5, and GCHQ issued travel warning for their agents and they wanted us with the SAS to be prepared for any possible attack until the crisis went down. So, Eliza, tell everyone to come back to the base as soon as possible after they're done with their activities." Thatcher briefed the team pertaining the information he had received from his peers in other agencies. Eliza quickly relayed the message to everyone in the group.

"In the mean time, I'm gonna go to Six. Inquired her for a plan of action if something goes wrong." Thatcher left the team, heading to Six's office.

"Well… that's a hell of a way to ruin my free time." Thermite loudly expressed his displeasure to the isolation order.

"I shit you not mate. I got this reunion with my friends from the olympics tonight and damn terrorist ruin it!" Sledge also expressed his displeasure.

"Right… I was about to take you-know-who to a fine restaurant in downtown but since everything is going bad, I can't. Fick Dich Patriots!" Bandit joined the bandwagon.

"Keep talking out your stress boys. I'm just gonna tell everyone about the warning to everyone outside the base." said Eliza as she relayed the warning to the rest of her teammates.

Two hours later, Mute and Fuze were already in Gatwick, waiting for the arrival of their fellow teammates in the international terminal. In their civilian clothing nor brought their credentials as Rainbow Six members due to disclosure treaty they had to sign to not revealed themselves in public by bringing any identity which could relate them back to Rainbow Six, none of them brought any weapons and only shown their IDs where Mute was marked as a British citizen while Fuze marked as a civilian Russian visitor with a five year visa. The airport trip took them 90 minutes and it left them in fatigue. To filled the void and eliminate the fatigue, they were eating many snakes in the airport, having a snack in a food stand,and waiting in a bench, close to the terminal where Hibana and Echo would arrive.

"Are you sure this is the right terminal mate?" Mute asked Fuze for confirmation.

"Well, Yumiko texted me and said they will be in British Airways flight 45 from Tokyo and from the announcement board, it will arrive in the terminal in front of us." said Fuze as both staring at the empty hallway which lead to the mentioned terminal.

"Alright. There must be some kind of delay then."replied Mute as the time on his phone shown 16.00, the time where the Japanese should have arrived.

Fuze's phone hint him a text message. However, distraction had taken him as people started to walk out from the terminal they were waiting for. Many people walked out from the plane with sleepy and tired looks while some were more cheerful and gleeful.

"Alright…. where are those weebs?!" Mute mumbled in the sea of Japanese passengers with Fuze as they were searching for their colleagues.

"They'll be here comrade. Have a little patience." Fuze replied the mumble.

Far in the distance on the last wave, Hibana and Echo walked out the door and walking toward them. Both parties waved their hands and smiled as a greeting gesture. Hibana paced out her walk while Echo busy with his cellphones which he quickly turned on after the flight. Both gents watched as both awaited couple arrived on their doorsteps, which Hibana marked her spot first place while facing Fuze.

"Hello Shuhrat-kun! I hope I don't keep you waiting for a long time." Hibana greeted Fuze.

"No… Me and Mark just waited for a couple of seconds, we thought we were too late." replied Fuze.

"Hai Shuhrat-Kun… we are apologized for a lateness however. Maseru, we are sorry right?" Hibana kicked Echo's leg as he kept staring down at his phone while talking.

"Yes yes yes…. we are sorry for being late for one minute. I hope you guys forgive us for our lateness." Echo gazed at both men soon after the kick with much of a surprise.

"Don't worry lads…. we are here with open hearts to forgive any sins from our lovely w….." Fuze kicked on mute's leg to stop him continuing his sentence .

"Sorry Mark…. I got some itch on my toes." Hibana giggled by the act, knowing what Mute would say had he finished his sentence.

"..." Mute stared at Fuze with an annoyed and hideous expression.

"Anyway lads, do you wanted to wait for the Canadian lumberjack or going back to base. I suggested we're going back to the base because I forgot to turn off my telly in my room. Mute made up reason to get them back quicker to the base. Fuze kicked him in the leg once more and Mute reacted by kicking him back.

"We could wait for Cote-Kun. I'm pretty sure he's gonna land in one hour." Hibana giggled by both men's act.

"Alright…. we'll wait for the lumberjack…" said Mute much in disappointment.

"Anyway, any of you comrade are hungry? We could grab something to eat for lunch.." Fuze continued with his idea of killing the time quicker while waiting for Buck.

"Anything you say my Russian friend. As long as I get something to eat." Echo replied with his characteristic lazy tone.

"Da, we could eat in some Japanese restaurant if you desire too." replied Fuze.

"I think we could eat in any fast food joint because we are dire for eating and we could be ready for Cote-kun quickly when he arrives." Hibana gave him a more effective option.

"Sounds good lass." Mute commented.

Hibana pulled Fuze's right hand and ran together to the nearest fast food restaurant while Mute and Echo walked steadily, following wherever they go.

"Oi mate. Is there something between Hibana and my boy, shuhrat?" Mute asked Echo whose eyes won't budge away from the phone.

"No. Yumiko has always been like that to everyone." Echo moved his gaze towards the couple who's been circling around to find the best restaurant.

"On a second thought, Yumiko-chan also highly,,,,, happy when she can do something with someone who she owed her life the most and we all know what happened in the last mission in Ibiza, Shuhrat really saved Yumiko-chan with his dolls while she were trapped alone in that bedroom on the second floor and he took her in cover while hugging her with his shield taking many hits on the back from rain of bullets. I would say Shuhrat had done more than all of us to her in the battlefield, which explains her happiness when she was with him right now, like two sticks glued into one." Echo explained the situation with his best.

"Nice analysis lad. But it all could goes down in think the drain anyway because she already like him way before Ibiza." Mute however gave his rebuttal to the analysis.

"And how could you possibly know that Mark-kun? I often kept my eyes peeled for Yumiko-chan and I don't see any sign of her making any move which shows her like attitude to Shuhrat-kun." said Echo.

"Okay but first, I know she's like a sister to you mate but could you stop calling her chan? It somewhat disturbs me. And second, I always keep my eyes peeled for Shuhrat and I don't think you're looking hard enough." Mute rebuffed Echo's statement.

"Oh really? Then explain to me how do you know this?" Echo was curious and challenged by Mute's in-depth knowledge about Hibana.

"Ever since our join mission back in Nagoya, Hibana always found reason to go to the workshop if Shuhrat is there. I started to notice when she wanted his help with the X-Kairos's chemical substances to breach the wall while she could have asked Jordan for it since chemistry isn't Shuhrat's field, but they worked together for a long time, the whole night, ignoring me with their chit-chat and rambling jokes. Anyway, I noticed that every time Shuhrat and Hibana are together anywhere, she'll made a little smile, a smug which probably showed her interest with Shuhrat. She definitely like him." Mute asserted his claims.

"I see. Do you think they will work out together as one couple?" Echo asked for an opinion.

"I don't think so mate. She's not his type and he's pretty strict with women since he mostly kept his distance more on women than men and not because he's misogynistic, he's just a bit more shy with women." Mute delivered an answer.

"Huh? And I always thought he's the silent type that has zero care with anyone around him, like my favourite video game character." Echo commented.

"Oh shut up weebs!" Mute exclaimed.

"Whatever…. you say…" Echo replied.

Hibana pulled Fuze all the way through the main hallway to find a particular fast food joint she wanted. They ran like a couple of teens while Mute and Echo followed from behind, hoping for Hibana to make up her mind after passing dozens of fast food joints. Mute, restless by the situation, wanted to return quickly to the base and ditch Buck on the airport so he could work on his case regarding the identity of the bomber in NYC, but he couldn't continue without Fuze which had found residues of the gunpowder used in the bomb and he's having a moment with a women while Mute never even had any chance to date one, mostly due to his apathetic and careless stance to love.

After a while, they stopped at a Chicken fast food joint.

"We should eat here. I always love the chicken, especially during thanksgiving in Tokyo." said Hibana.

"Da. I'm good." Fuze replied.

The gang went in and took a seat. As a good gesture, Hibana stand on the line herself while the men sat on their seat. Echo kept toying with his cellphone and headphones on his ears while Mute read a piece of paper from his shirt pocket, something he wanted to read for quite sometime. Fuze however gazed towards Hibana, a confusion amidst the crowd whose bodies blocked his gaze.

"What are you looking at mate? Are you looking at Hibana?" Mute noticed the gaze and pulled Fuze aside for a private chat.

"N…. Da. I was just looking out for her. That's all." Fuze flustered, bright reddish hue lighten up his face.

"Hahahahaha! Are you falling in love with her!" Mute raised his voice to a scream-like tone which made discomforts for Fuze.

"NO! I'M NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER!" Fuze screamed at him then leaned on his back to make sure she didn't hear it which luckily, she didn't.

"Come one Shuhrat! You can't escape from reality!" Mute annoyed him further.

"Dasvidanya! Will you please stop! I just checking her out in case she needed any help." Fuze replied.

"Alright. Alright mate….." Mute stopped annoy him.

"But Seriously mate, if you like this girl, I'll vouch for her and you. You're a decent bloke and she's a nice women. You two will get along just fine… Just don't tell her about our man cave." Mute assured his stance in Fuze's relationship.

"I don't like her that way but okay, thanks comrade." Fuze have his gratitude to the support.

"By the way, what are we gonna do to the spy that found out our man cave?" Fuze asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan to made sure Elias and Monika won't sneak on us again." Mute answered.

"Wait….. How do you know it's Elias and Monika?" Fuze curious with his findings.

"They're not the only one to have drones you know. Anyway, I just placed CCTV in front of the door and around the barracks with the cameras from the drone since yesterday and it's always connected to my phone and It will automatically save footage for 24 hours if I didn't press the record button." Mute explained.

"I see….. what's your plan anyway?" Fuze still curious with his plan towards Blitz and IQ.

"You'll see it." Mute replied shortly back to reading his piece of paper.

"Okay then comrade." Fuze replied and decided to play his cellphone, waiting for Hibana in the line.

The line was taking forever but Hibana was eager for taking the hit for the team. Mute in the other hand kept reading his piece of paper while looking at people to pass his boredom. As moments went, so as his boredom after looking at one particular individual which interested him for a reason. A caucasian male in his late 20s with a striking bright brown curly hair and wearing a suit was talking with a few people before entering a bathroom across the restaurant. Mute took a glance on his paper and made a move towards the man.

"Excuse me gents, but I need to take piss." said Mute before leaving Fuze and Echo on their seats.

He paced up his walk towards the bathroom like constipating and entered the bathroom. Much to his surprise, the bathroom is empty except the far end aisle where he presumed the man was in. Mute waited for the man by cleaning his hands on the sink and tidying up his hair as his act for incognito. As the man flushed and stepped out from the bathroom, Mute kept his eyes on the man through the reflection of the mirror. It didn't take long for Mute to noticed a small bulge on his right ankle. They went side by side as the man cleaned up his hands and Mute tidying up his hair.

"A very hot day don't you think mate?" Mute engaged a conversation with the man.

"Oui. I would say it's burning hot for city like London." the man replied in a poised french accent.

"Ohhh you're a French?" Mute asked.

"No no no. I'm Canadian. Quebec to be exact." The man answered his identity.

"I see. So you're here running away from that thing in Montreal?" Mute asked further.

"I wouldn't say running away is the right word to use. I would say I'm just in the right time to not in the city." The man answered.

"That's a big coincidence. Too big for someone like you, Jean-Marc Allenby." Mute made a threatening gesture to the man.

"What do you mean?" The man sweated and flinched away from Mute, revealing a pistol on his suit.

"You know exactly what I mean. Fookin Patriots!" Mute raised his tone to intimidate the man in which the man pulled out a pistol and pointed it towards Mute.

"STAND BACK!" The man screamed.

"Oh boy. You have no clue about anything in close combat situation." said Mute and approached the man closer instead of backing away.

Back in the restaurant, Hibana finally brought the supper for the gang. Everyone quickly dug in and eat with Echo taking out his share first. Hibana put out her food on her side of the table and prepared it too for Fuze.

"You don't need to trouble yourself Yumiko. I can do it myself." said Fuze.

"I insist Shuhrat-kun. It's the least thing I can do as my gratitude for picking us up." Hibana replied gently. Fuze replied with a smile.

Before Fuze dug in to his food, he noticed a notification from the group. Quickly he opened it and a text from Ash told everyone in the group to get their arses back to the base to anticipated a terrorist attack in England. Assuming Mute hasn't received the info, he went to the bathroom to relay the message and checking on him as it's taking too long for a man to piss.

"I'm just gonna check Mark. You guys go ahead and eat first." said Fuze before leaving the Japanese with their supper.

Fuze approached the bathroom's door and heard a rumbling and smashing voice from the inside. From punching to choking, it sounded like a fierce fight inside. Fuze was about to enter when he heard a voice of someone got his throat slit which made him barged in the door. Inside, Mute was standing on the far end corner with a knife stabbed on his right shoulder while a man was bleeding to death from slit on the throat, presumably from the same knife.

"DASVIDANYA! What's going on here Mark!" Fuze panicked to see the horror.

"It's nothing mate. A freaking Patriots agent tried to kill me." said Mute as he moaned from pain approaching Fuze.

"Get this out from my shoulder will ya." Mute continued.

"Da." Fuze shortly replied. Using all of his strength, Fuze pulled the knife a swift powerful pull and it left Mute in an agonizing pain that made him drop on the floor for a few seconds. As he got himself up again, he took lots of tissues and pressed it on his wound.

"Damn….. this is my favourite shirt." Mute commented to the blood which smeared his shirt.

"At least you live." Fuze replied to the comment.

"I surely gonna live since this unworthy bastard can't even fight correctly in hand to hand combat."

"Let's not feel high about ourselves okay? Anyway, how do you know he's one of the Patriots agent?"

"You should get Hibana and Maseru here. They deserve some explanation too, as it concerns to everyone's safety in the airport."

"I see…. I'm gonna go and you just stay here."

"Alright mate."

"Lock the door when I leave."

Fuze left Mute in the bathroom to get the rest of the gang while Mute locked on the door and searched for any clues from the dead body, hoping to find any leads.


	8. Mile High Liberty (Part 1)

**Mile High Liberty (Part 1)**

"Okay Shuhrat-kun, let's go." said Hibana as she stand from her seat, joining Fuze and Mute in their hunt.

"Da…." Fuze replied shortly.

"Where's Maseru?" he continued.

"I'm over here." said Echo in the distant, approaching them from the register with a plastic bag hanging on his right hand.

"What is that?" Fuze pondered.

"It's our lunch. We can't let these chickens gone to waste no matter what. I'm hungry." Echo replied. The reaction from the gang was an awkward look as a facade to contemplate Echo's priority in life.

"Okay….. Let's go." Fuze took both Japanese on his wings and proceeded to the bathroom where Mute locked himself up with the dead body of a terrorist. As a sign of their oncoming, Fuze knocked the door three times.

"What's the password?" asked the voice coming from the other side.

"Just open the door comrade. We don't have much time." Fuze replied.

"Password accepted." The door widely opened inward, showing Mute whose right shoulder muffed by dozens of tissues with his left hand holding them together as blood dripping down to his toes.

"Hi there chaps. Anything peculiar interest which made you blokes and Hibana to meet me in this den full of piss?"said Mute greeting everyone with a wide smile.

"Come on Mark. Let us in. We can't let anyone see us." Fuze taking a curt route in their conversation.

"Fine. In all of you." said Mute and let everyone in.

Inside the bathroom, Hibana and Echo were at first shocked by the dead man lying in the middle of the room with his face covered by tissues and a bloody knife beside him. Both took a few moments to comprehended the situation.

"Did you kill this Mark? What did this man do?" asked Hibana, still a bit shocked by the situation.

"The man tried to kill me and I killed him first." Mute answered shortly as he wanted.

"And why?" Hibana asked.

"Because of this lassie…" Mute gave her a piece of paper.

Mute laid his body on the wall while Fuze, Hibana, and Echo took a look at the paper given. In the apparent notion, Mute knew the Patriot's agents who will attack England through the information printed on the paper. The paper contained a direct relay message from the MI6 to its agents concerning an attack in the British soil, specifically London, by the Patriots, targeting public area such as airport and metros. The message of the attack was intercepted two and a half hours show and the clock was ticking as the intercepted message pointed out the attack will occur 3.30 pm, forty five minutes away. In the last paragraph, the paper warned all MI6 agents to stay away public places and to keep an eye on list of five possible patriots's agents with their credentials and photos. The horror stroked everyone's sense which elevated to danger, having a fix location of the attack.

"The guy laying dead on the floor was Jean-Marc Allenby, the one responsible for bringing their equipment here. The other agents doesn't have any clue that their logistical support are already dead and I believed they're in radio silence already which means the plan is already in motion.. Also, I got a word from my colleagues in MI6 and he said that Morgan Chen, the presumed Patriots leader was on his way here and I assumed he wanted to see the proceedings of the plan. Also, looking at the alarm he set on his phone, they'll move their plan to the main act in 45 minutes." Mute explaining the situation.

"Hmm….. why didn't you share this information to the rest of the team Mark-Kun?" Echo asked.

"Because I thought the information was bogus until I saw this guy." Mute replied shortly and pointing the dead guy.

"I see….. so what should we do? we only have 45 minutes to stop their plan, assuming the time in the intercepted message is true and I believe the agents are already scattered throughout the airport and we don't have enough manpower to search every terminals." Echo continued to ask for a plan of action.

"I'm thinking of something…." said Mute in curt while holding his right shoulder tighter which resulted more drops than before.

"Mark-kun, let me take a look…." Hibana approached him close where they are inches away face to face and her hands reaching out for him

"I'm okay lassie…" Mute replied shortly.

"No you're not…. Let me take a look." Hibana's persistant made Mute grew a soft spot for her which he opened up his wound for her.

"Any of you have called the base?" Mute asked while Hibana treating his wound. Both Fuze and Echo stared at each other, reloading their fundemantal mistake whenever they are caught in a dangerous situation.

"Well… I thought you already contacted Thatcher, have you?." Fuze answered with question

"Would love to do it chap but as you can see, damn cunt broke my phone and I don't remember the old chap's number.." said Mute as he shown both men his cracked phone, torn and almost broke in half.

"So, any of you have called the base?" Mute asked once more.

"I have to say Mark-kun….. I may have failed to meet the expectation of your question as my phone has ran out of battery." Echo gave a disappointed sheepish look.

"I left my phone in the base. Never had any much use of it." Fuze continued.

"You gotta be kidding me….I'm with a bunch of cucks…." said Mute under his breathe.

"Don't worry Mark-kun. My phone is her for the rescue!" exclaimed Hibana while raising her phone up to the sky.

"Alright lassie…. you're not Dora. Just call the base." Mute cut such excitement in curt, a bit rude some might say.

Hibana made the call to the people who still in the base, promptly the call went to the last person she talked to on phone, Thatcher.

"Oh hi there Yumiko. You've made me back to England." Thatcher quickly answered and greeted.

"Hai! We just made it back to England and we have a serious situation." Hibana cut the greeting short for more oppressing matter.

"What situation?" Thatcher asked in worries.

"It's the Patriots! They're here in the airport and…" Hibana just started to explain the situation and suddenly, losing the signal of her phone and buzzing with static noise.

"Shite! They use a jammer!" Mute gave a shout to the buzzing static noise which was heard by everyone. The jamming affected his patience, replacing it with deep distressed for what's to come.

"Dasvidanya! This is bad…. really bad….." Fuze exclaimed.

"I know….." Echo grieved.

"Well, we can't just give in now. There must be something we can do." Hibana tried to raise the team's morality.

"Come on Mark-kun! There must be something coming up under your sleeve!" Hibana continued to urge Mute coming up with a plan.

The man took a few steps back and breathe deeply, clearing his head from the distress and tried to plan a course of action. It didn't take long for him to take back command of his friends.

"I have a plan and we have to split up." Everyone nodded and stared at him.

"I will find the source of the jam and try to contact the base while the rest of you just go to the airport security office and convinced them of the attack and if you can't convince them, I want you to find them nonetheless and take em out from the business no matter what happened." Mute came out with a simple and direct plan which everyone's agree to.

"And shuhrat, take this… this M9 will keep you safe." said Mute handed over the dead man's pistol and an extra mag from the dead man's pocket.

"Thanks comrade… and you'll be safe too." Fuze replied.

"I will mate…. I will….." Mute replied and went straight to the door.

"Lock the door when I leave. We can't let anyone found this dead body now."

"We will Mark, we will…." Mute left the scene first and on his way finding the jammer.

Meanwhile in downtown London, Doc was having a great time with his fellow doctors whom he shared a few talks about medicine, surgery method, experience, and the casual chat about world event. And by putting high the directives of from Six, Doc eluded any answer which will lead him to his workplace as a team in Rainbow Six for the sake of secrecy and keep eluding people by believing them he still working for the GIGN where he resided in Santori, treating injured GIGN members in harm. A few laughs and wines kept him entertained for a few hours until he decided to put himself on the wall, away from people for a quiet alone time.

His alone time was his way coping with the deaths of good men in his hands throughout his time in GIGN and Rainbow Six. Bartlett however, had taken its biggest toll on him, feeling helpless to the students being poisoned to death by the horrible yellowish gas and all laying on the grass of the campus. As for the survivors….… the survivors given the biggest hit on him as he witnessed the survivors were mostly paralyzed from head to toe even though some only received mild paralysis where they expected a full recovery after a year of therapy. He shook his wine, gazing at the people at the party, contemplating the fragility of life, and his place to protect their safety to keep their liberty from being tainted by others. The dance sequence of he event has started and yet he moved to find a pair nor give a care.

"Well well well…. Gustave Kateb….. I never thought to see you alone here…" a soft womanly voice distracted his focus, putting his gaze to the source and giving a portrait of a familiar face.

"Sometimes, being alone is the best way to be social…" Doc gave a smirk and staring at her, admiring the beautiful light blue dress, matching her blue starry eyes.

"I could never understand you Gustave….. You're not as extrovert as I expected. But then again, I can never expect your action since the first time we met." The women walked closer, laying her arms on his wine.

"I'm not a man of riddle, I'm just a doctor coping with life, thinking about the hypocrite oath which everyone took in this room, including me." Doc gave a harsh critic to the doctor's oath.

"And I never thought of you as a philosophical man with anarchistic point of view." The women lower her tone and gazed upon his eyes.

"Neither I expect you be such a lovely femme fatale to all the men in this gala." he replied.

She giggled and replied, "Everyone has their own taste but I guess French men in general always have a taste for a blonde petite women with small proportionate body. I may look ravishing for the French but definitely not the American who prefers plastics with hourglass body."

"What can I say? Elegenace has always been in our culture…. my love."

"I never thought you'll say that now….. you always love the long little talk." the woman smiled and putting her hands around his neck.

"It felt years since the last I saw you and I can't keep myself from having a small little talk with you." He finessed her hair.

"Then show me….. my love….." Doc leaned and pressed his lips on hers. A quick curt kiss for the love sake.

"I always miss kissing that sweet sugar…" said Doc.

"And I miss the time we're taking our time on bed." said the woman as her hands lingered on his chest.

"What can I say? This job needed my full commitment and I'm sorry to put you out the picture." Doc replied in a slight regret.

"Don't worry darling….. I will always wait for you no matter what happens. I know who you are and your commitment is the one that made me love you and accepted your proposal." she toyed with his tie.

"You are the women every men desire and I lucky to have you… Elise." said Doc.

"Not just men… women in my hospital have taken their interest on me. Maybe it's because I'm their boss and they'll do whatever it takes to get a raise." she replied.

"Desperate time calls for desperate measure. I might do the same to get a raise." he flirted and leaned his face.

"Hush now darling….. you'll get more than a raise if you return to your office with me…" she alluded her hands on his face.

"And what happens if I refuse such offer?"

"You can dance with me and find out. I might give you something extra in the lost and found room." she flirted and bit his lips.

"Oui. I graciously accepted your offer." she smiled.

"And shall we dance, Mrs. Kateb?" He offered and put away his wine.

"Much obliged Mr. Kateb….. and wear your wedding ring next time." she accepted and reached for his hand.

The pair made their ways to the dance floor when Doc's phone rang, catching his attention since his phone aren't silent for any calls made by his colleagues. Concern overcame him and the man raised his phone.

"Aye Doc. It's me Thatcher. We have a situation at Gatwick airport and the Patriots are behind this. I need you to get your arse to the airport and find Mute, Fuze, and the Japanese since I can't reach out to neither of them. I already mobilized the whole team and the SAS but it will take 45-50 minutes of travel. Do you understand?" Thatcher cut the greet to the main order.

He looked at Elise and replied, "Oui. Understand." With much of a distaste on his nerve.

"Copy…. Also, I can't reach out to the airport and the airport officials probably haven't been alerted by the attack. But, I already contacted the yard and their scrambling their men to the airport. Also, I already notified them of your presence so you only need to flash your identification to the police and they'll be under your command. Do whatever it takes to stop the attack when it comes." Thatcher giving him further mandate for the field.

"Oui." Doc replied.

"I'll see you there Doc." Thatcher hung up.

"Merde…." said Doc under his breathe.

"What's going on love?" Elise asked, noticing the worries and stresses which appeared out of the blue.

"We have a possible terrorist attack here in London…." said Doc in heavy regards.

"Where we are you staying?" he asked.

"The Savoy….. Do you want me to stay there?" she worried after hearing his notion of an attack.

"No… I want you to return to your room, pack your everything you can carry lightly and find a taxi to Hereford. Tell the guards you are with me and they'll take you in. I'll tell them of your arrival." said Doc.

"Okay….." she replied in deep worries.

"Elise….. Everything will be fine…" Doc tried to comfort her.

"I know… Just make sure you kick their ass and make it alive okay? I'll be waiting for you."

"I will…."

"Je t'aime Elise." He pecked her lips

"I love you too." Her reddish face answered the kiss.

Doc left the scene and the party without any notice and no one bother to look for him, other than his wife who quickly ran back to her hotel. Afterwards, he opened the trunk of his sedan, dumping his vest and tie where he took a Kevlar and an MP5 with a few mags hidden below the floor.

"This should do." he said to himself and reload the gun.

All ready and loaded, Doc entered his car and made his way to the airport to support his mates in distress.


	9. Mile High Liberty (Part 2)

**Mile High Liberty (Part 2)**

"Look alive gentlemen, we must succeed in this mission so our brothers can do the same. London will fall and their capitalistic hunger will be bygones. We'll bring them the war they think it won't happen here. Show them….. death and suffering. Show them that money and their selfish ideals won't keep them safe! Show them the anger of us the little men!" The patriots leader screamed, rallying his men by radio and a few in front of him.

"Oh crude….. This won't be easy."Mute exclaimed as he hid behind a wall. He followed the jammer signal's source by triangulating the intensity of the jammer by calling his phone with the dead man's phone, pointing it to the direction where it given the biggest static. To his relieved, he found the jammer in the boiler's room, down in the basement. To his annoyance, it's surrounded by five patriot agents.

"The Short frequency radio seems working… I need to steal it and contact the base." said Mute to himself while elaborating a plan to take out the five men singlehandedly.

Through his brainstorming for an assault, the door behind him opened and a security guard walked right in. Unaware of the situation, the guard shouted towards Mute and it caught the attention of the patriots.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area!" shouted the guard towards Mute which caught him by surprised. The patriots heard the shout and two of them coming towards him, checking the source of the sound.

Mute shushed the guard but to no avail, the guard was getting grumpier and Mute was enough of him and panicking as the patriots coming close to his spot. Mute kept shushing the guard but panicked as the patriots getting quicker with their paces. In the ultimate act of incognito, Mute approached the guard and try to silence him but the guard wielded his handgun and aimed it towards Mute.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSE!" Shouted the guard towards Mute as he tried to grab and silence him.

And to add his bitter mind, the patriots saw them and Mute was caught in a crossfire, knowing well the patriots will kill the guard and him in the process. The guard also taken by surprised by the patriots. As soon as the guard shouted to the newcomer, both wielded their AUG and aimed towards Mute and the guard. Mute knew the guard won't stand a chance and as he lean back, the patriots were pulling the triggers without warning. In hope of survival, Mute jumped towards the guard and tackled him down to the floor, grabbing his gun in the process.

Gunfire erupted and the echo from the AUG's chamber heard throughout the room and flashes after flashes was seen by the three agents closed to the jammer. Mute successfully saved the guard and himself, taking the gun in the process. With this, he quickly turned and able to quickly enough to shoot both of the agents as they sprayed their round towards the doors, unable to cope quickly with Mute's tackle. However, the patriots were quick enough to shot Mute's left arm and his stomach while the guard only got hit in the right shoulder and left thigh.

At first, Mute didn't notice his wound with all of the adrenaline flowing in his body and quickly grabbed the AUG from the downed patriots and began to shoot their follow comrades. Mute successfully killed the two agents with a headshot. But as he try to shoot their commander, he felt the hole in his stomach and made him lost his focus in the shooting. The commander shot first and it hit Mute's right palm, made him unable to shoot back. However, mute tried his best to repay the hole and made a hit to both of the legs of the commander. He fell to the floor and dropped as he felt his blood gushing out quickly throughout his body. He took a glance at the downed commander and all the men he killed and also the downed guard which unable to do anything and at risk losing all of his blood. Mute tried his best to stay awake and survive by holding his stomach and control his breathing. He laughed and grinned with his success, but now had to face the impending death. He forced himself to widen his eyes while holding the wound with his holed right hand and using his good hand to aim to the pistol at the downed commander, in case he's trying to shoot him back again. He felt the blood coming up to his shoulder and it's hopeless for him in this situation. He fighting himself to stay alive as being dead in the boiler room is one of the worst way to die.

"Should have got shot in the server room instead…" Mute said to himself.

His fight for survival paid off as the door opened once again, showing the running Doc, Fuze, Hibana, and Echo coming towards him. Doc slid to Mute while the rest clearing the room from further threats with the securities officials on their backs, aiding them. Mute stared at Doc who quickly treated his wounds. His voice was inaudible and his vision went blurred. Mute felt the cold on his hands and his body as Doc was in clear panicked state to treat his dying friends. His eyes were thrown by bright lights from Doc's flashes and he kept shouting at him eventhough Mute unable to understand what Doc said. He only nodded to everything what Doc had to say and using all of his energy to control his breathing. A medic came to aid as Doc began injecting Mute with morphines with his STIM pistol. Doc and the medic wrapped Mute in a warm blanket and put him in a stretcher. Where another medic came and began lifting him up with his friend. Doc was staring at Mute and abled to vaguely heard, "you'll be okay.". He smiled and left the scene after losing liters of blood. His work is done as they found the jammer.

"So how is he doctor? Will mark be okay?" Fuze came over Doc for the situation over his friend.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him." Doc smiled for his work.

"Okay comrade. Thank you." Fuze replied with regards and Doc just nodded and proceed to check the casualties in the room.

Meanwhile, Echo taped in with the jamming system and doing his best to shut down the jam.

"How much time left Maseru-kun? I need to get contact with Base." Hibana urged Echo.

"Just hold on… I'm not Mark-kun but I can do this. Just a bit of this code and this one and finally…. the kill code and voila…. we're relieved from the jammer." Echo typed harshly with his speed and done his work.

As soon as Hibana able to get a hold of the base, her radio received multiple frequencies from the base and all of them seemed worrying. She tuned in the best tune with the voice of her comrades. Everyone in the room began to watch Hibana turning her radio, hearing the multiple frequencies filled with mayday and in need for help. In the utter confusion of the radio, she tuned in the frequency of her boss.

"To anyone listening to my broadcast….. Savoy hotel is bombed alongside west end, notting hill, Westminster abbey, and the London's eye. We're also in desperate need for men in the underground metro as there are multiple bomb reports at the stations and trains. We evecauted the endangered area but we still received bomb threats and we don't have enough men to checked all. Request immediate backup right now!" Thatcher in the top of his voice relaying for backup and desperate needs. Everyone was shocked to heard London was attacked worst than Montreal and they know trapped in what could be called a warzone. Everyone was panicked…. but Fuze took a long breaths and said, "we can do this comrade….. don't worry. Let's just go towards Thatcher and we'll be reinforced." And everyone nodded with him except Doc.

"No! We must go to the savoy! Many important people stayed there and it's devastated." The Doc with desperation tried to rally his friends to find his love, eventhough it breached the protocol.

"Okay comrade. I guess we can go there a few moments before joining up." Fuze answered the relief towards Doc.

"Everyone have no more questions or any request?" All nodded no in silent and Fuze rallied everyone behind him, making him the lead for the team.

Up in the air, Sebastian was enjoying his coffee, looking at the wings and clouds, and waiting for his arrival at London. The impeccable timing saved him the time to go to London but yet he hasn't heard the new reports about London, as he prefer listening to his song from phone and turning off the IFE of his seat in the approach of London. He was anxious to return for duty, hitting back the patriots for what they did to Montreal and his prime minister.

"Can't wait to use my new dragon's breath round in the skeleton key." he said it to himself and sipped another coffee before the stewardess offered him another round.

His sudden urged to relieve himself made him decline the offer and moved him towards the bathroom in the front. Quickly, he locked the door and took a long relieving self in the toilet. He gasped in relieve and felt fresh in the bottom. All hum and wandering eyes which accompanied him.

However, a ruckus outside taken his interest. It's loud and annoying and it appeared to come from a group of people, shouting inaudible words and the passengers responded with surprise. Buck, fixing his hair and beard, worried with the ruckus outside. So, he opened the door a bit and took a peek. He sneaked his eyes through the gaps and saw hijackers, putting people at gunpoint, all dressed up casuals with no armor. In the door behind him, he heard two hijackers knocking the cockpit, theathening the pilot by executing a passenger for every minute passed it the pilot didn't open the door. It also appeared one of the terrorist brought a small explosive for their colleagues that barging the cockpit door, meaning they're ready to blow up the electronic lock of the door.

In his surprises, he shut the door, taking a deep breathe, and ready himself for the hijacking. It won't take long for the hijacker to check the toilet and put him under hostage, possibility executed him or brought him as assurance for being a special force. He crafted an idea in his thought and remembered the time where he was train for aircraft hijacking. He didn't have a gone, so he ready his fist and convinced himself to take out the hijackers.

He kicked the bathroom a few times and one of the hijacker heard it. Buck slid the lock open and waited for the hijacker to open the door. It didn't take long for him to hear one of the hijacker stepping in front of the door and readily open the door. Barrel's first, the hijacker pull the door carefully while pointing his gun inside towards him. Buck, braced himsel and ready take the kill.

The door was almost opened but the hijacker already caught surprise by Buck's appearance. Before the terrorists could react, Buck pushed himself towards the terrorist and smashed him to the wall. He took the gun and shot the hijacker which setting explosives in front of the cockpit's door. The small smg 11 proved to be lethal as buck shot a terrorist down in the aisle far at the center of the plane. He killed three and counted two remaining hijackers, both of them well dug in within the passengers and Buck had no choice to take them out. He hid at the attendants aisle and peeked through to see the hijacker.

They were hiding behind the seats and passsnegers, thirty meters away from him and they seemed eager to kill him and ready to do whatever it takes to set their plans in motion. Buck leaned carefully and got hailed by bullets numerous times before able to shoot them. He reloaded his gun from the dead hijackers and knew he had numerous mags filled with mags, keeping from being cornered. However, none of this will do much of a good if the terrorists are also well dug in. As he tried to came up with a plan, he saw a cartwheel and knew eventhough it's dangerous, it's the best plan he could have.

Taking the wheel chair, he readied his smg on the right and his left on the wheel. He slid it to the main aisle and prepared himself for the hail. He cornered the position of the hijackers and shot sporadically in their corners. Buck kept his recoil and aimed it high to prevent civilian casualties. The terrorist trapped by his hail and Buck stopped in front of the hijacker where he shot him dead without hitting anyone.

However, the last man, keen to fulfill his mission, took one of the passenger as hostage and showed Buck his collection of small bombs on his bags and put some on his pocket.

"Put your gun down pal or this lady gets it!" the terrorist shouted.

"If you're trying to stop me, I will sure as hell blow myself up and I'm sure I'll make a big hole that crash the plane." the terrorist continued.

"Come on pal. Calm down." Buck trying to calm the terrorist while revising a plan in his mind. He cannot jumped the terrorist without him grabbing the detonator and blowing him un as the small tight space prevented him to safely disarm the bomb. Pulling the women and shoot him will put a considerable momentum where he will be able to blow himself. And shoot him directly, could hit the women and killed her.

"Don't fuck me with me!" The terrorist shouted, circled his home around the hostage, and pointing his gun at Buck.

In the desperate situation, Buck made a call.

He burst his smg towards the terrorist in the head, but also hit the women in the process due to the recoil of the smg. Both fell and Buck quickly ran towards the women. He ripped a part of his clothes and putting it at her biggest wounds while assessing it. The women was lucky to only received flesh wounds and got a part of her ear destroyed by the bullet. There was a clamp and celebration for the death of the Hijackers but Buck felt ashamed, having to risk a life of a civilian, even though she thanked him.


End file.
